


Miracle Hero: Izuku Midoriya

by DiZaster12



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead is a Little Shit, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Duusu is baby, F/M, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Minor Plagg/Tikki, My First Fanfic, Plagg is a Little Shit (Miraculous Ladybug), Protective Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Supportive Midoriya Inko, Supportive Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), The kwami try their best to help the child, Vigilante Midoriya Izuku, she is trying alright
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiZaster12/pseuds/DiZaster12
Summary: Izuku midoriya wasn't expecting the big responsibility of a bunch of gods being given to him to protect and take care off, yet here he was.AU where Izuku becomes the new master of the miracle box, with a ton of headcanons and explorations of the Miraculous lore.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Everyone, Midoriya Izuku & Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), midoriya izuku & kwami
Comments: 108
Kudos: 374





	1. Apprentice

**Author's Note:**

> my first written work ever, i hope i do OK! and any criticism is appreciated, English isn't my first language so some grammatical mistakes if spotted please tell me!

"Have a good day!" Said a 13-year-old boy animatedly as the door closed behind him, grocery bags safely in his backpack, the umbrella in hand, walking calmly through the city. The soft pitty-patter of droplets fell around him as puddles formed from the drizzle of the afternoon. The streets were mostly empty; a few people walked under the rain at a quick pace. He had a relatively good day. Being on a weekend meant that it was easier to avoid his tormentors. He was even able to see Backdraft in action earlier!

His glee stopped as he heard a ruffling sound coming from one of the back alleys. Some trash cans fell loudly to the floor. Frowning softly, the boy's eyes and ears were attentive to any movement or sound. Groans of pain startled him, turning his face to the left. The alley was dark with various forgotten trash cans. Biting his lips, the boy ponders if going in at all or not. It could be dangerous, like a villain running away or maybe it is just a stray cat? 

He takes a step forward, stopping before entering, grabbing the umbrella tightly, the simple motion giving comfort to the teen. A hero would at least check what is going on,  _ right? _

He took a deep breath, pushing onwards with a slightly shaky series of steps, moving around the trash cans and cardboard left behind, just slowly getting closer and following the sounds that resonated from the area. Even if he knew it might be dangerous to get too close, and a villain could get the jump on him, he couldn't just abandon someone that could be in danger. What he finds leaves a cold feeling of dread in his chest, his heart starts racing miles a minute and his skin turns pale due to the sight. 

An old man covered in blood laid there with a knife still around his abdominal area. The gash was large, going almost halfway across his body, its edges jagged and the dark green hilt covered in dark splotches. He almost threw up as he could see pinks also poking out from the lower side of the cut closer to the floor. The floor was painted in a pale red as it ran across the floor, the rain almost trying to erase the moment.

The boy rushes to his side, getting his phone from his jacket pocket and dropping his backpack and umbrella on the floor, as he kneeled beside the elder man.

" _ Ughh… _ " The man’s eyes slowly fluttered open, observing the figure kneeling beside him.

"Sir! Don't worry I'm calling I'm an ambulance, please hold on". Said the terrified child, putting the numbers in his keypad hurriedly. Before he hit call, however, he was stopped by trembling hands, the old man gritted his teeth, coughing up blood and grabbing the young man's arm for support. 

" _ Do-don't… _ " he said weakly, with a surprisingly strong grip. 

"Bu-but you are _ bleeding  _ out!". Midoriya exclaimed frantically, the man coughed covering his mouth with his free hand. He could feel the warmth of his blood dripping down his chin, he didn't have much time, this boy will have to do…!

"Listen, kid, I need you to do…..something for me," he said in raspy breaths as he uncovered something from his jacket, hidden from view, a wooden box with various symbols on it in a vivid red, and a thick book with a brown cover and similar design.

"This...is the  _ Miracle Box _ . It houses the Miraculous... they are a powerful relic of the ancient past… No matter what happens you need to take it far from here, keep it away from prying eyes.  _ Nobody can know, _ heroes, friends, family...no one…. we don't have time…can I trust yo-you?". The elder explained in a trembling wheeze, his lungs struggling to even bring in another breath.

" _ I… _ " the boy was at a loss for words but seeing the fire in the man's old eyes, Izuku felt the weight of the man's final plea, his dying wish. He took a deep breath and steeled himself, his eyes hardening with resolve.

**_"Yes.''_ ** said the boy, with conviction in his eyes.

"Good ...after I give you the Box, I won't be able to remember anything related to it. After it is all done you have to **_go_** before they come looking for me". The boy’s protests died on his tongue at the sharp look sent his way. 

"I...alright" 

A soft smile graced the elder’s face, and slowly he started to whisper an incantation. Energy floats around them and the box changes form as it touches Izuku's hands, and his eyes filled with wonder at the miracle happening in front of his eyes. The wood was replaced with soft fabric, the box shape and compartments changed to be more round, and its color to dark green and gold. As it finished, the glow faded away with a tingling sensation at his fingertips, leaving a seemingly normal jewelry box similar to the one his mother owned. 

The boy looked at the old man to ask more questions, but they died in the elder state of the elder. The man was still deadly, his shaky breathing stopped completely, his body pale and his eyes closed. Izuku tried to shake him slightly, but he didn't react.

" _ Sir?.....sir?" _ . The boy called out, but he was met with silence. He hears the sounds of footsteps coming in his direction and panics, quickly picking up his belongings and folding his umbrella before hiding behind some dumpsters.

Two unknown men come quickly into view. The one on the left was tall and somewhat lanky, wearing some rugged up hoodie and jeans with spikes around his hands and wrists. His lizard-like body, and a long tail with tiny spikes going around the tail. He was sporting various cuts across his body, most notably a cut on his left arm which was still bleeding. The other man on the right was slightly smaller, wearing a similar get up, but with a bandolier around his hips and a gun in hand. This man sported black eyes and a few cuts as well. 

"Where the hell did he go? Is he like  _ 70 _ or something?" The lanky one panted as he used the wall as support.

" _ Hey, the old man is over here!"  _ The shortest one called, soon more footsteps came into view of the young boy, as a few other men followed. The boy covered his mouth with his hands, biting his lip slightly, as to not make even the most minuscule sound. He watched as they looked around, extremely thankful that they didn’t seem to see him. 

_ "Tsk, the box isn't here and the stupid old man is dead. What the hell do we tell the boss?" _ The one with the black eye said angrily, moving around the body trying to look for the objects his contractor wanted so badly.

" _ Probably had more allies or threw the box somewhere else. He ran over 4 blocks away from us." _ Mentioned the lizard, flicking his tongue in irritation. 

" _ Go back the rest of the way, we have to find that box!"  _ Barked a tall, muscular man approaching, the other men moved away, a few getting as fast as possible from him. He looked at the elder with disdain before pointing to one of his henchmen. 

_ "Get the body out of here, we don't want to catch more of an uproar. We are over the time limit. That idiot with the water quirk will demand extra compensation if we don't keep this short"  _ he said angrily before walking off quickly. The other men obeyed one bulky man, dragging the body away with ease by one of the arms and following the boss. The bloody trails being washed away by the rain. The boy felt frustrated at the situation, clenching his hands around the straps of his backpack with frustration, and tears cascading from his cheeks.

The boy held his breath and listened carefully as their steps slowly faded away. He waited a few minutes before slowly rising from the floor using one of the walls for support. He moved out of his hiding spot walking back to the main street, but his head was in the events of a few minutes before. The man had possibly died, there was a group of unknown people looking for the box he was carrying in his hands...which supposedly had some sort of power?

_ Should he call the police? Or some heroes? He just witnessed a crime. But...the old man had asked him not to tell anybody about the box. Maybe there were some moles in the police force looking for it? And what is he gonna tell the officers? He saw a murder but didn't have any evidence he could show? Like that would go well.  _ The boy thought worriedly as he bit his lips in frustration. He couldn't tell anybody...what he was supposed to do?

_ Alright, midoriya, don't panic...yet, first go home, yeah home. The home was safe, and he could check the things he was given without worrying about prying eyes.  _ Thought the boy as a mantra as he walked back to his home, remembering the warning of keeping the Miracle Box a secret, he quickly put the box inside his backpack, taking the groceries he had bought before in his hands. Opening his home door and the smell of food touched his nostrils.

He stopped in the front-breathing deeply, he needed to get the groceries to his mom as quickly as possible and have his breakdown in his room.  _ Piece of cake _ , he thought with a grimace, his only morbid comfort that because of his bullying he had become a little better at lying, not that he was proud of it. He shakily tried to put the keys on his door, failing a few times before being able to insert them.  _ Alright, here goes nothing. _

  
  


"I'm home!" He called out, making his way into the apartment. 

"Welcome home Izuku!" His mother responded animatedly from the kitchen, waving a spoon in his direction. "Thank you for buying the groceries, dinner will be done in a few minutes"

"I have to do some homework, is it ok if I eat in my room?" He did have an essay to finish, so it wasn't a complete lie. He pulled the groceries out of his bag and left them on the table for his mother.

"Alright, but do bring your dishes to the kitchen after you are done". His mother frowned slightly.

"Sure thing mom!"He said before rushing to his room locking the door. He has become way too good at hiding things from his mother. Kacchan and the others at school haven't been exactly nice to him for years and this week has been pretty bad. He had gotten the highest score in a test and he had been  _ mad _ , the boy sighed as he sat on his chair. He pulled the box out and set it on his desk, examining the box closely, all in all, it looked like a normal jewelry box. The box was a rectangle shape, it was dark green with light green and gold accents in sharp lines across the wooden like surface. It had three containment units on the front, and one at the top. Nothing stood out of the ordinary, nothing seemed special about it, but looks could be deceiving.

Grooming in frustration, the boy looked at the box with a frown, he wanted some answers at least or what to do with it.  _ Should he just hide in his room? Or bury it somewhere?.  _ He wished he could ask someone at all about it, or that he could just drop it somewhere. Someone to talk with at least. 

The box started to vibrate in his hands, hearing the silent request of its new master. The boy dropped the box in alarm. 

_ "What?!!"  _ exclaimed the boy, falling from the chair from the surprise as he jumped back. Many colored lights came out of the box and as quickly as they came, they were replaced by tiny creatures. They shake themselves off the particles of light before their eyes landed on the boy sitting with his mouth on the floor.

_ "OOOH!! new place!" _ Said the deep blue one with a long tail looking around excitedly. He took off to look at the various figurines and posters on the walls.

_ "Duusu, please come back here,"  _ said a more calm light purple one with tiny wings on his back. The boy could only stare at them aggressively rubbing his eyes, this couldn't be real, couldn't it?

_ "Our apologies, Duusu is always a little excitable. Please understand"  _ Said a Snake-like creature coming closer to the shocked boy, he blinked before looking at his visitors. Now that he was paying attention, all of them looked kinda like animals.

"Who are you? Nevermind that, **_what are you_** _?"_ Izuku asked as he eyed each of them, his brain itching to know more, they didn't look like most animals he had ever heard before. 

"Didn't the last master train you?" The snake created a question, his brows furrowed in confusion by his reaction. He glanced worriedly at the others. 

"The last guardian?...oh, the old man?" He could feel the tears building, shaking his head slowly and biting his lips. "He was taken away, I don't know where … _I'm sorry,"_ the boy said dejectedly hearing the worried gasps of the creatures.

"I-I see," said the snake, as a few tears and worried murmurs were exchanged between the Kwamis, shocked by the news. 

"Then, are you our new master?" Asked a yellow and black striped one.

"I think I don't know? He gave me the box" he said as he rubbed his eyes, tears still falling freely.

"Hey now, is ok, everything is gonna be alright" the Ladybug smiled softly patting his head.

"Maybe we should present ourselves then. I'm Sass, a Kwami" the Snake said politely with a short bow.

_ "Kwami?"  _ The boy questioned, the word sounded similar to Kami.

_ "We're kinda like a god, yeah that would be the closest thing, though nobody worships us in that way, nor do we have a religion, though we do have the temple? An-"  _ Said the rabbit in a hurried matter.

_ " _ That is Fluff, he can get very talkative sometimes, I'm Trixx, nice to meet you," Said the fox, interrupting the rabbit.

"To put it in simpler terms, we are **_Concepts_** with form. Each one of us represents something, for example, I'm the _Kwami of Intuition"_ interjected Sass, before the rabbit could argue with its fox friend. 

"I'm Tikki, nice to meet you," said the ladybug kindly.

"Please call me Wayzz, master" bowed the turtle.

"I'm Pollen, please to make your acquaintance," said the bee with a bow. 

"I'm Barkk! Duusu, Nooro, get back here, we have to present ourselves. The new master seems nice!" said the canid before following the other two to the corner of the room, where the Peacock was trying to dance with one of his All mighty figurines?

"I'm Daizzi! Oh, and Duusu is the peacock, and Nooro the Butterfly!" Said the pig animatedly pointing at the group. 

"My name is Longg, pleased to meet you, master." The kwami bowed his head slightly. 

"Im Plagg, do you have cheese?" Asked the cat bluntly, crossing his arms. 

_ "Cheese?"  _ The teenager asked confused. Wasn't he a  _ cat? _

" _ Plagg! _ you need to be more polite. Please excuse him, he has always lacked...tact. My name is Kaalki" the horse said, frowning at her cat companion. 

"Im Orikko, and yeah plagg has his head full of cheese" the rooster waving the question away, everyone just accepted the cat was weird.

"Ziggy here!" The goat smiled brightly at the boy. 

"Im Mullo!" The mouse shouted as she also looked around the room.

"I'm Stompp," the bull said with a nod, floating beside the table.

_ "My name is Roarr, nice to meet ya"  _ the tiger smiled from his desk where she sat.

"Nice to meet you all. My name is Izuku Midoriya, please take care of me". The boy bowed slightly. He looked at the kwamis with interest, a few of them seemed more curious about his room than the situation, though the Peacock, in particular, looked happy flying around, followed by the worried Butterfly. His eyes turned to the other elephant in the room. The green box is now in his charge.

"And what about the _ Miracle box?"  _ The boy questioned, eyes on the kwamis that have decided to sit close by instead of exploring.

"It is used to hold and connect to our dimension, it is connected to each of our  _ Miraculous"  _ Wayzz chimed in.

" _ Miraculous?"  _ The boy asked.

"Pieces of jewelry which were imbued with magic and allow us to be here in this dimension. They also allow us to give powers to our wearers" the dragon perched themselves on the boy's shoulder. 

"Wait, you give superpowers?" Disbelief crossed the mind of the boy, gawking comically at the dragon. Millions of thoughts quickly raced across the boy's mind, the ability to give powers to others was unheard of in modern society, the only thing close to it was the rumors on the internet about an entity that could give quirks. Nothing confirmed. Some rumors say you needed to sell your soul, others that it might be some sort of government experiment. Just being able to give them away so easily, and depending on what they are… it would make sense why the group was hunting down the Miraculous. But that sounded kinda easy?

"Wow, you talk as fast as Fluff, that is impressive" the tiger interrupted his rant, looking at him interested.

"Sorry, I know I mumble a lot" the boy blushed, hiding his face in his arms.

"It is alright, it was something quite educating, you are seen to be good at analysis. Though yes we do have some restrictions". The snake replied the boy was gonna reply when a soft knock was heard.

"Izuku honey, I brought your dinner" the boy's mother called from behind the door, opening it with one hand. The boy panicked thinking he was supposed to hide the Kwamis quickly.

"Mom wai-" he almost fell off his chain once again trying to race to stop his mother to no avail as she opened the door. 

"Is there something wrong, honey?" His mother blinked at him, confusion showing in her tone.

"It uh" he turned around noticing that with the exception of the box on his desk, all the Kwamis were out of sight. 

"No, uh… Thanks for the food" he said quickly taking his plate, his mother looked at him and shook her head. As she left he closed the door and pressed himself against it signing in relief.

"Uh..come out guys?" He said unsure, as various heads poked out of various places like the box, behind some of his figurines and the computer.

"That was  _ fuuuuuun! _ I want to play hide and seek again!" the Peacock exclaimed full of mirth, still behind the figure he seemed fond of. 

"That wasn't a game though" Nooro added, shaking his head at his friend's antics.

"But it kinda was, we did have to hide right away. Just missing a countdown" bark added, as she popped out from behind the moth. Nooro rolled his eyes

"You don't have to worry about us getting caught young one, we do have over 3000 years out of training at it after all". Said the dragon popping from out of his hair.

"Uh? When did you get there?" The boy blinked as he tried to look up.

"Is comfy and you were sitting pretty close" the sheep added popping out of his hair as well.

"Uh, how many of you are in  _ there?  _ and  _ how _ did you enter so fast into my hair? I didn't even feel you guys going through? _ " _ Midoriya asked as 4 more heads popped out answering the first of his questions swiftly.

"To answer your second question, we can phase through solid objects, like ghosts!" Daizzi added as she sat upside down. 

"Our other abilities include; ability to use our powers freely in the real world, being unable to be filmed in any way, the obvious levitation and some strength that goes far what our appearance seems capable of, master" Wayzz answered calmly.

"They are pretty convenient, as you can see" Kaalki responded proudly, sitting on top of the miracle box reminding him of ladies of high class, crossed legs, and everything.

"I see..." midoriya whispered, walking back to his chair and putting his plate on the table. The smell of the chicken udon soup brings the kwamis closer like a moth to the flame. A sweatdrop formed in his head as some very obvious stares, a few of them looking at him expectantly, it did remind him of stray cats he had met before.

"Uh...do you guys want some?" As fast as those words left his lips, Barkk, Fluff, Duusu, Ziggy, and Daizzy shot like bullets in front of his plate expectantly. He could hear Kaalki complain about manners in the background, obviously frustrated by her companion's behavior, though no venom was on her voice.

"Can I have some carrots, please!" The rabbit asked, eyeing the treat hungrily, looking ready to dive in the soup to get them if necessary. 

"Some chicken, pretty please!" The dog said, bouncing at the edge of the plate excitedly.

"Some veggies for us please!" The pig, goat, and peacock exclaimed. Their big eyes looking at him imploringly, eye contact only breaking for seconds as they followed his chopsticks. The boy could help but laugh at their antics. He picked up a few of the requested items, in a small portion, of course, passing them to the corresponding kwamis, loud  _ thank you! _ Throw his way before they sat on the air or the table stuffing their faces with the treat.

"Uh...do you all want some? I don't mind really" he asked, looking around the room. The rest came down to ask for a bite, the only exception was the tiger, who just shook her head, and the cat who just decided to nap.

"Unless you have camembert, I don't think Plagg is really gonna eat unless necessary. If we don't fight, we don't really  _ need _ to eat" Tikki explained, seated on his shoulder enjoying a piece of mushroom. 

"So you all eat to recharge your powers?" A few nods and yes were chorused around the room. 

"It is a way for us to recharge magic, as we eat we absorb the magic that is part of everything in this world. And allow us to use our powers more freely. Sleeping and resting in our dimension also help" Longg said, before concentrating on pulling on a long udon noodle.

Midoriya pondered about the information given to him, eating almost on auto-pilot. The kwamis seemed tiny, but seemed to have answers to seemingly any question thrown their way, Sass did mention that they were over 3000 years of "experience" hiding from view, so they have probably had many tricks up their sleeves. But a few more questions bubbled on his mind. "How come there aren't more kwamis around? Do you all hide in plain view?"

"There are more, but they are connected to other boxes. And yes we do hide, though we have a lot of help. There is an order of guardians tasked to protect us all from falling into the hands of evil people" Kaalki explained, as she delicately nibbles at her carrot, eating it with finesse. 

"And we aren't visible normally because it is not possible. We are connected to another reality or plane, sort of speaking. The Miraculous and the box allow us to enter your dimension in a way we can directly interact. Our miraculous were created by a great mage over 3000 years ago in ancient China, they are jewelry imbued with great power and allow us to connect to the mortal beings of this world. If they break, our connection will desist and we will slingshot back into our dimension, though otherwise unharmed" explained the snake sitting down on the table. 

The boy thought about the information, but something didn't click right. If they were that old, wouldn't at least legends be known about them? "But why I haven't, or most people for that matter knew nothing about you guys. You say you have been used before?" 

"That is because you are looking at it directly. Don't look at us, but them" Trixx explained, with various kwamis nodding in agreement. The boy frowned, not  _ us? _

"Have you heard of Sun Wukong?" Xuppu smiled knowingly, getting a nod. 

"Wait...so Journey to the West did  _ actually  _ happen!?" The boy exclaimed, eyes wide as saucers. 

"Though not every one of them faded on legend, Jean D' Arc isn't exactly a myth" added Tikki.

"So you transformed them, given them superpowers and they helped humanity? Kinda like quirks before quirks!" his fingers itched for his notebook, he wanted to write down all of this. Though since he needed to keep it a secret, maybe he should make a code, though he doubted anybody cared about his things anyways. 

"Pretty much! Though… they haven't always been used for good..." Tikki trailed off worriedly looking at Nooro. The mood turned sour as sadness and anger crossed many of the kwamis faces.

"It is the past, you shouldn't worry about it, we are together and  _ safe"  _ the black cat suddenly said from his perch on top of the box, yawning and stretching. 

"Is true. It is all in the past '' The moth tried to reassure his bug friend, smiling at her. The other kwamis smiled nostalgic but happy nonetheless to not being forcefully separated again. 

"Uh, what...happened? I-I mean if it isn't bad, it seems like a heavy topic and all" the boy said hurriedly, his face with his arms embarrassed. The snake looked at the moth for confirmation, receiving a nod in return.

"Not that long ago, or at least in our terms of not long, the miraculous of the Moth and the Peacock were lost. They were found by a man, who in his grief trying to resurrect his wife used Nooro for evil purposes" Sass explained shaking his head, as he could only pity that man and what drove him to madness.

"Hawkmoth was eventually defeated by Ladybug and Chat Noir, a duo of young heroes tasked to defeat him and retrieve the miraculous. They eventually won and our family was brought together!" Duusu exclaimed, happily throwing his arms up, and a bright smile on his face. He danced around in the air doing various backflips.

Midoriya could only smile, softly at the bluebird. Through all this information, he was gonna need to write it down...like a lightning bolt, a thought quickly crossed over the boy's mind.

"The book!" He exclaimed, getting odd and curious looks from the kwamis. He stood up and quickly looked through his backpack getting the old book, it was dark brown, with a symbol on the front page, he opened it up and was met with some detailed pictures and a problem.

"Uh...do you guys know what it is written here?" He asked as a shade of pink crossed his face, turning the book around, he was met with various heads shaking negatively, and a few no's being spoken.

"The book includes vital information, and shouldn't be known by us. So we are forbidden from even looking at it really, sorry Izuku" Fluff said with a frown as his ears went down. Midoriya's face went to disappointment, he had a book, but not the way to translate it?

"Do you guys know  _ who _ could translate it?" He saw sass nodding, though the snake looked mostly worried.

"Yes, but they are in a hidden temple in the middle of Tibet. So it might be quite hard to get there, even if you use Kaalki's powers" the snake responded with finality. The boy turned to the horse who just looked at him and signed.

"My power  _ could _ take you there, but you would need to know where you want to go. I can only open portals where the users themselves either know or have an accurate location, like if you have a photo of the entrance I could take you there, otherwise you could just open a portal to a random part that could be desolate. The temple is very well hidden and we aren't allowed to see its exact location, keeping it away from the public eye is essential to protect the miraculous" the horse explained.

"We are at square one again then…" he mumbled. Though this book had a lot of pictures, turning pages lazily he could see various themed superheroes, going from ancient Chinese clothes, to armor from Europe to a few that he couldn't fully recognize. He stopped at a drawing that looked a bit more modern, a boy in black with cat ears and baton, there was something playful and smug about him, though in a friendly manner.

"Oh, that was plagg most recent holder, Chat Noir!" Tikki added helpfully from his shoulder, there was fondness in her tone. Midoriya examined the modernity of the outfit, the more he had gone on, the holders looked more modern, and that name, he swore to have seen it somewhere before. He scratched his head a little before moving his halfway finished bowl to the side, the kwamis sitting there giggling at the movement.

_ "I wonder…" _ murmuring as he turned his computer on, googling quickly the name of the holder, something popped up. An article from over 60 years old, was a group of heroes that had helped stabilize Paris and their hero system to be born. They were mysterious, not only were they teenagers and later for a while young adults which seemingly had a vast arrangement of superpowers, but they also disappeared after the hero system got in place. They were considered vigilantes, but Paris was extremely grateful and they were considered national heroes. 

"Wow, I thought more time has passed," Mullo said looking at the screen.

"I know, it is so weird they use all of us. Usually they only really use two or three at most!" The dog added, nibbling on a piece of chicken.

"And we are usually given long distances in the time period. Unless the master is using one of us to protect the box" the turtle added as Sass and Longg nodded beside him.

"So you guys never get out much?" Aked the boy, as the kwamis shook their heads.

"Most guardians make us stay in our dimension, to make sure we are safe. But I would prefer it if they let us out more at least when we are in a safe zone or in the temple" the dog added, pouting.

"Usually they don't let us for prolonged periods of time with a holder unless it is an especially delicate situation that needs us to respond ASAP" Stompp added.

The boy hummed, before checking more about the Paris hero system. For one, it was surprisingly laxer about vigilantism, and there was more openness with the hero system as well. Their ranking was a little different, having types of heroes, such as a group that allowed anybody, quirk, or not to help be it for informing the police and teaching self-defense to various sectors of the country. The activist, Ms. Cesaire, always stretched how important being able to respond and get yourself quickly out of dangerous zones. Being unable to respond quickly could cost the lives of you and others involved, knowing how to help by not being endangered was important. 

Vigilantism was also considerably low in Paris since their system was heavily layered in many ways to allow more helping hands. He has read quite a few articles about how the hero system was very different in various parts of the world, and how even certain other categories like gun control and the like had an effect on crime, and what types of heroes were more requested in certain regions.

"You guys can comprehend any language of the world, right?" He looked at his shoulder and got a nod from the Ladybug as she hummed.

He looked at the box before pulling it close, looked at it, he knocked it slightly with his knuckles and was surprised at seeing how it opened up automatically. The box lower drawing came forward divided into four and divided with a cross, meanwhile, the middle one divided in two and opened to either side; it was decorated with a zigzag pattern dividing 4 more miraculous on each side. The top drawer opened up and he was met with a flower made in square-like shapes, with the middle divided with the Yin and Yang, but in a more square shape.

"I wasn't expecting  _ that," _ he said looking at each piece of jewelry with curious eyes. Behind each one, a symbol was behind, like a snake on the top left drawer, which he assumed was Sass's, there was a bracelet, which reminded him of an ouroboros, or the bee symbol underneath a comb, which should be Pollen's. 

"They don't exactly look easy to hide" mentioned the boy, Xuppu flew down taking his miraculous and holding them to him, a playful and daring smile on his face. The boy touched the miraculous, a long golden thin crown, which changed drastically in his hand. It was now a black thin bandana, with various green diamonds along with the extent of the fabric, the material also changed from sturdy to a thin cloth. 

"Oh my god, so that is how you guys hide them!" His eyes went wide and jaw on the floor, the monkey giggling at him.

"Yup, they change completely to match the person that put it on, so that they don't look so obvious. Though they will not change where they are supposed to be worn on and have to be something similar" added Daiizi floating beside her miraculous.

"Plus, they return to what they were supposed to be if you transform. Wanna give it a try?" the monkey looked excited, bouncing in the air. Midoriya looked at the miraculous in his hand, it could be the closest to having a quirk he could have, and they were asking him to use it. Though would it be responsible?

"If you are worried, you can de-transform right away if you want. You don't have to do it if you don't want as well" Trixx added, almost reading him like a book, he smiled and nodded at the monkey putting the bandana on.

"Alright! You only have to say the magic words; Xuppu, Show Time. If you wanna de-transform, say Xuppu, Naptime. Really easy!" 

Midoriya nodded standing up, he called: "Xuppu,  _ Show Time!" _

As the words left his lips, the crown changed from back to its original. His body was being engulfed by light as a simple brown and yellow suit covered his body, around his midsection a long piece wrapped around, similar to a monkey tail. Dark red sneakers formed on his feet, and black thick gloves on his hands. A long light appeared out of light and he held it, it transformed into a long red pole, which he somehow  _ knew how _ to twist and deceive acrobatics with?

"Ooooh, nice!" Orikko, Ziggy, and Duusu said to his left looking at him.

"Uh...I don't know how to use this, how did I?" He looked at the Kwamis, Pollen smiled and started to explain.

"To put it simply, we give not only physical strength, but you will also find yourself with the knowledge of generations of heroes capable of using our weapons. And you are faster than most common people and stronger, even if you aren't exactly muscular" 

"Huh, that is cool. So his powers are physical?" 

"Nope, Xuppu is the Kwami of Jubilation, his powers are about making everyone else stop working or backfire. I don't think you should use any of our powers here though, especially Plagg's or Longg's master" Nooro warmed.

"Oh… Alright, Xuppu Naptime '' as he said the light leaves his body from top to bottom, slowly they reform into the familiar playful kwami. Putting the miraculous back to its spot, he closed the box.

"Though the outfit is kinda simple?" he mentioned, he had seen armor, and many more in the others, did the time period affected so he blends in more? 

"That is because that is kinda what you wanted, you have to imagine what you want to see really. They would look like this if you wanted, be it armor, robes, or something crazy. Or if you want specific pieces of clothing added like a mask or the like, think of it like going to buy clothes" the simple explanation by the monkey, midoriya nodded as his mind started to go through the implications of all of this. Not only his powers but also the ease of use and abilities are given worry soon clouded his mind, if this miraculous were that powerful, then criminals would line up hunting them for their power. Based on what the kwamis said, as long as they had the magic words, anybody could use them and this power seemed to be more than enough to warrant careful hiding of them or even the murder of an innocent for. If they fell in the wrong hands could be catastrophic and could endanger everyone in the city, or the world. And he was supposed to-

"Izuku, calm down, it's gonna be alright I promise" Tikki's voice brought him back down to earth, his breathing was coming on short breaths and was the room hot?

"Hey kid, look at us, everything is fine, we are gonna help ya, ok?" Plagg soon came into his field of vision, worried about his eyes. 

"Yeah, don't be sad, we are here to help you, and we are going to do our best to do so!" Ziggy added, she was hugging around his neck, he could feel the others around his head and face. 

"I-I, sorry…" he hiccuped, he could feel the retired"hugging him closer.

"Is alright, a big weight has been put on your shoulders. Your reaction is very understandable. we aren't mad, alright?" Longg added as they dried his tears.

"Maybe it is time someone hit the hay? I think it is enough emotions and stress for one day" Said Kaalki as the other kwamis pulled the boy to the bed, she flew to the computer turning it off and disconnecting it. Stompp, Mullo, and Barkk pulled the covers, as the kwamis helped the boy sit down.

"Thanks... I appreciate it..." As he lay down, he was covered both by covers and kwamis all surrounding him protectively, Orikko flew to the light switch, turning it off.

"Good night" whispered the kwamis, and he could only smile. It was nice having some sort of support, don't get him wrong he loved his mother, but there was only so much she could do and he didn't want her to be sad. His eyes slowly closed, Tikki was humming a tune, soft and comforting. Like guardians, her voice and their care keep the nightmares at bay.


	2. Rise, Rinse, Rabbit?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returning to normalcy isn't as easy when you have a bunch of small gods by your side!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One big note i forgot is that i'm using a redesign version of most of the Zodiac Kwamis. It kinda annoyed me how most of them are shades of brown, with the exception of Sass, Roarr and Longg. if You like the original, that is completely valid! i just like the power ranger style of having each hero having bright unique color schemes qwq

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/189142772@N03/50067362391/in/dateposted-public/)

"W….he... v…..no...f…" soft voices were heard as the boy stirred. He flipped to the side burrowing his head on the soft pillow, pulling the covers up to cover his eyes from the faint light coming from the windows. Silence reigned for a few seconds, before various sets of eyes looked at him for a moment before going back to their perch on top of the box, their hushed voices returning. There was peace, till a loud ringing started, the kwamis shot to hiding places immediately, and the boy's head shot up in alarm before relaxing at recognizing the tune.

"Oh, I forgot I left my alarm on…" his head returned to the pillow, deadset to ignore the ringing. A few of the kwamis sweatdropped at the childish response, while others just shook their heads. 

Plagg looked annoyed and flew to the backpack and easily opened it up, picking up the offending device and reading out loud the message: "A.M. T.V today. What the heck is A.M anyways, a cartoon?" The cat pondered, wrinkling his nose. His companions just shrugged.

It took a few minutes before the cat's words settled in, the boy's eyes shot open and he shot out of the bed, almost jumping from it. He ended up face-first on the floor, however, as the bed sheets were tangled up on his legs, letting frustrated grunts he started to get them out before running out of the door to the living room. He dived into the sofa looking frantically for the remote device, the Kwamis followed and looked around cautiously for the mother of their new guardian. Pollen looked at the table where a note was left, Picking it up and she flew to Izuku, who still was looking like a mad man for the controller.

"Hey look, your mom left a note: I will see you later, someone asked me to cover them for the afternoon shift. Be back before 6, and there is some leftover soup on the fridge." She read out loud, though the boy seemed distracted, he gave her a thumbs-up of confirmation.

"Is this what you are looking for?" Barkk exclaimed as she held the controller, pulling it out from under the other couch. 

"Yes! You are a lifesaver" he said before quickly turning the tv on and changing channels, soon the image of a big man with familiar yellow hair appeared on the screen. The boy's almost full of stars and a big smile showed on his features. The talk show host was smiling brightly, asking questions, even if they were somewhat repetitive, seeing his hero always made his mood brighter. 

"Ooooh! Is the figure man!" Duusu exclaimed, sitting on the enthusiastic boy's shoulder imitating his gestures. 

"Yes, you do seem to...quite admire him, master," Said Nooro sitting on the sofa armchair.

"He is the greatest hero ever, All might have done a lot for japan and even helped put down the crime rate to all new heights. He saved over a hundred people in his debut, and he has the best quirk!" the boy rambled on, the moth could only smile. 

"Mmm…." The fox frowned looking at the man, something was...off about him, he didn't look well. He didn't seem like a bad person, those he could read easily, he was sure this wasn't the case...Maybe it was his imagination? 

"Something bothering you Trixx?" The snake murmured softly.

"Nah...probably nothing," he responded unconvinced by the fox response.

"If you are sure… tell me if you wish to talk, however" a nod from the fox was all he could get. Midoriya continues to ramble on about this All might as the show goes on. The interview continues, with a few questions from the audience of the show, Duusu acting out as the host, doing a funny accent gaining a few laughs, and giggles from his companions. 

"A round of applause to our guest, All might!" The host said, clapping his hands with the audience as the hero did a small bow.

"The pleasure was mine, take care, and Plus Ultra!" The hero said before the commercial break started. 

"That was fun! I like this All Might guy, he seems reliable" said Barkk with enthusiasm, tails wagging.

"Yeah, he doesn't do that many anymore… though I need to work on my homework" he murmured the last part. He just needed to finish his math homework, he ended up having a lot of free time with his lack of socializing. 

"Talking about school, you do need to pick one Miraculous to have and find a way to keep the miracle box close, in case of emergencies, of course," said Sass crossing his arms.

"Uh...you guys wanna accompany me to school? Wouldn't it be better if you guys are here and safe, after all, nobody knows I have the box" the boy bit his lip? It isn't like he doesn't like the kwamis company, but his school life was hectic, to say the least.

"While yes, I understand your concern for our safety, it is important we protect you as well. Plus, if you transform you could come back here extremely fast if something happens. It is better to take some level of precautions" Sass replied, a few of the kwamis nodding.

"Yeah, we depend on you too, so we want to keep you safe and sound!" Daizzi added, sitting on his hair.

"Your safety is our utmost priority, you are already putting yourself in danger taking care of us. So please, let's return the favor" Stompp responded firmly. 

"Uh...well, how am I supposed to pick them? Based on abilities or...?" Izuku trailed off.

"Technically, you don't have to pick. You can just rotate if you want as well. Another thing is, we can get as far away from the miraculous as we want as long as we have permission. They don't work if we aren't close enough to hear the command or transformation phrases. They are pretty much just fancy pieces of jewelry, with nothing relatively special about them. No Kwami, no miraculous" Fluff added, Barkk nodded aggressively beside him.

"So I guess a rotation is fine, maybe we could do a schedule and organize too. It shouldn't be too hard to make" the boy mumbled as gears turned in his brain. The kwamis did have a point, he should probably get accustomed to the Miraculous abilities to be able to react better, and he needed to think how to sort them all out. 

"We also need to have some way for you to carry the box around safely and inconspicuously. Maybe… it would be possible to make or add a secret compartment in your backpack. The box isn't that heavy after all, and I could use my power of Illusions to hide it from the naked eye. I could also make an illusion to hide it in your room so nobody can find it easily." Trixx helpfully added.

"That would be great!" The boy smiled.

"I said we have a plan, we should start on it then, master" the turtle added, floating to his room, the boy and kwamis following behind.

"Ok, so first the place to hide the box here. I think I still have a few boxes from an old figurine, we could replace them and hide the box there. Then Trixx can just make it so it looks like the figure it's there still" the boy said as he pulled the covers of the way looking under the bed for the box. Helpfully the rooster picked up his phone from the floor where it was left behind by the cat passing it to its owner, so he could look better under the bed. A soft thanks sent his way, the boy looked a bit till he could see the dark blue box with the toy company logo. Carefully pulling it out, he smiled, it was considerably more than his Miracle box so it should be perfect to hide it in. 

"Ok, now let's get this sorted out. Sass, Stompp, Roarr, Barkk. Can you guys go get a plastic bag? There should be a few from yesterday in the kitchen. A black one, if possible" he said, the kwamis nodding in his direction before going looking for the bag. Pulling the old figurine, it was of an old hero and it was still pretty well preserved. Laying the figure on the bed, he started to take out a few pieces of plastic covering pieces of the box, leaving the cardboard exterior. 

"We are baaaaack!" The kwamis returned with a plastic bag, the dog announcing it loudly, tail wagging excitedly. The boy took the bag and carefully put the figure in, mindful of the details to not break the more delicate pieces. Carefully he slid the figure under the bed and smiled, one down, one to go.

"Ok so, Trixx how are you gonna hide the box?" He said, entering the miracle box carefully inside of the cardboard container. The lid could easily come off if need be, so they should be safe.

"Allow me," the fox said playfully before floating beside the box, carefully she held her tiny arms before touching the cardboard quickly. A soft light covered the box and traveled around it, the miracle box image disappearing from the transparent plastic to the figure now on the plastic bag. No matter how much you looked at it, most people wouldn't be able to tell there was another box inside. The boy's eyes shined excitement, while simple, this was incredible in his eyes.

"Ok so, password! To reveal the Miracle box, tap the box 3 times and say 'Mirage'. After you are done, close the box and say 'Mirage' again and the spell will put itself back. Really, pretty easy!" Trixx winked at the boy who smiled and nodded.

"Ok so, that is done. Now we need to work on that schedule, let me get a notebook to write it down" the boy mumbled, letting the box on the bed and getting to his backpack. Pulling a random notebook, opening one of the pages of the back, he looked at the kwamis.

"Mmm how are we gonna choose order...maybe, oh, i have an idea" the kwamis looked at him sitting on the desk, as the boy was peeling off one of the pages, he quickly did a body count and wrote down numbers one to nineteen. Tearing carefully each of them and making them tiny balls, he shuffles them around and puts them down on the table.

"Alright, pick one!" The boy exclaimed before blushing and scratching the back of his head "We are gonna roll depending on the order they are, sounds good?" 

"Sounds pretty sound to me," said Stompp before picking one paper, the other kwamis rushed to get one. A few groans of the ones unlucky enough to get a low number, while others just shook their heads.

"Yes I'm number one!" said Fluff excitedly flying around.

"We are probably not transforming though" mentioned Orikko. 

"Yeah, but practice doesn't hurt anybody. And he got accustomed to using all of us might be a good idea" Sass added before sitting on the table. Looking as the boy quickly collected the papers, and scribbling down the order of the kwamis.

  1. Fluff
  2. Xuppu
  3. Sass
  4. Tikki
  5. Pollen
  6. Roarr
  7. Trixx
  8. Plagg
  9. Longg
  10. Kaalki
  11. Daizzi
  12. Ziggy
  13. Wayzz
  14. Duusu
  15. Stompp
  16. Barkk
  17. Orikko
  18. Mullo
  19. Nooro



"Maybe you should not write our names down, and just using sketches of the animals we are would be better?" Mentioned Roarr, the boy nodded, changing each name with a tiny sketch of the animal face. Smiling at the result he peeled the sheet out and getting some tape, he put it on the box.

"That way, we can just check which miraculous is going on each time," he said to himself. His thoughts were stopped by the rumbling of his stomach, a blush

"Mmm, maybe I should go warm up the food, heh heh." Laughing awkwardly the boy walked back to the kitchen, the kwamis following close behind. Pulling the food out of the fridge, he pulled a bigger plate from one of the cabinets, imagining they would probably want to eat. Putting the food in the microwave, adjusting the time to 3 min and letting it turn.

"The noodle goes round, round and round~ Turning and becoming warm~" the peacock sang as he sat in front of the microwave.

"La la la! La la la~" Daizzi and Barkk joining the tune. 

"Im gonna get my homework, better to get started on it anyway," he said letting the kwamis keep an eye out on the food. Picking up his backpack and bringing it to the table, he pulled out his books, and one of his notebooks. The "ding" of the microwave called his attention and he walked back into the kitchen, pulling the food carefully out and getting four little bowls for the kwamis, he poured a bit of food in each bowl and brought them over to his table, the kwamis followed. 

Putting the food on the table, he sat down looking over the homework. He had finished most of it yesterday morning, so he only needed to finish half of it. Slowly he started to work on each problem, stopping only to eat a bit of his soup, the kwamis were quietly talking to each other, a big effort, especially from the very expressive peacock. 

Smiling softly, the boy continued with his work, going through each problem swiftly. A few of the kwamis that finished their meal sat at his shoulder or the edges of his book, he could hear Mullo discussing with Wayzz about a certain math problem. The murmurs stopped as the jingling of keys could be heard from the front door, without missing a beat, they hid in various places, from his backpack to a few flying to his hair. 

"Izuku, I'm home!" His mother's voice called. The boy smiled, waving at her with his pencil and mouthing a soft "hi" before continuing his work. 

"I'm gonna take a bath, be sure to put your plate on the sink, alright?" She mentioned, kissing her son on the cheek and putting her bag on one of the table's chairs.

"Is fine mom, I can clean it up myself. Don't worry about it" he said without looking up, just two more problems and he was done for today.

"Alright, just make sure not to sleep late, there is school tomorrow" he nodded a bit, though not as enthusiastic as his mother left the room.

"Tomorrow is gonna be interesting, by the way, your hair is ridiculously soft, like cotton candy," Orikko said, head popping from his hair.

"Yeah, it's like a cloud, nice and soft." Nooro murmured.

"Glad you guys like it," he said absentmindedly, smiling as he answered the last problem. Putting his notebook back on his backpack, he took the plates back to the sink, the kwamis helping to get the soap and pouring it on one of the sponges. After cleaning the plates, and putting them back in place, the boy picked his backpack and dropped it in his room. 

Looking at his calendar, he wished the weekend was a little bit longer. The fox looked at him narrowing his eyes, arms crossed.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, flying into the face of the boy. Izuku looked away, dropping himself in his bed and hiding his face in his pillow. 

"Is nothing" voice muffled by one of his pillows. He could feel the kwami disapproving eyes still looking at him. 

"I know something is bothering you," the fox said softly. The boy moved the pillow a bit, before hiding his face once again. He could feel a tiny appendage touching his forehead softly, lifting his eyes he was meet with bright blue eyes of the ladybug 

"We want to know because we are worried… you don't look very happy about going back to school. We want to make sure you are alright." She said, while her voice was sweet and vibrant, her tone was almost maternal. The boy frowned before hiding his face again.

"Bah! talking about feelings is boring." The black cat said, before flying down to his eye level.

_ "Plagg" _ the ladybug frowned and her tone was a warning to the cat, who just winked at her. She blinked before a light bulb went off in her head, she rolled her eyes at the now obvious tactic her friend was using. 

"Why don't we do something better? Why don't I tell you about my past miraculous user and their deeds" The cat says proudly, sitting down he watched as the boy uncovered his face, looking at the cat with attentive eyes. 

"Oh, oh! Mine too, mine" said Duusu belly-flopping on top of the boy's pillow. 

"One at a time my friends, we have quite a bit of time," said Kaalki, as she and the others sat down around the boy. The kwamis began, each taking turns talking about heroes of old, warriors given sacred powers to fight for good and bring balance to the world. Heroes of ancient China, who turned to legend, to Mexico, Africa, and the Mediterranean. Warriors who fought for revolution, for peace and justice. From the ancient past to the modern-day, where a young girl with Pigtails and a golden-haired boy changed France forever. 

  
  


***

A loud ring awoke the boy under the covers, shifting around the sheets as a few kwamis, were rudely awoken. The boy pulled his hand out trying to reach the offending device, the cat went through the sheets, hitting the button in frustration.

"Kid, why is your alarm so loud, jeez, you think this was a fire alarm or something". Plagg said, before flying back to the bed to snore for a few more hours.

"It wasn't that loud". Said the ox, looking utterly unimpressed at the cat's comment. The boy shifted before slowly rising, letting a silent yawn out. Rubbing his eyes, and picking up his phone, looking at the time and checking quickly to see any hero news. He pulled the sheets off him, before leaving the bed and walking to the bathroom phone in hand. 

"Oh yeah, we are going to Izuku's school today, it is gonna be very exciting!" The innocent Duusu added, before flying and looking around the boy's backpack, looking for the best place to hide.

"We might also see what was bothering the kid so much yesterday, I suppose." Mentioned Trixx, crossing his arms with a frown. He had a very good idea of what the problem was, but he preferred to at least check things himself.

"Well, no need for speculating if we're gonna see ourselves. Anyways, Fluff gets your miraculous, you are the first after all" the snake ordered, the kwami nodded and flew to the box, getting his precious miraculous out. Putting the watch on the bed, they could hear the water running and their master brushing his teeth. After a few minutes, the boy was back and silent as before, he seemed out of it, almost automatically.

Picking up his uniform and putting it on, Kaalki looked at him, before going to pick up a brush. "Let's do your hair, being presentable is important" 

"I like it when it is wild and fluffy, natural would be better!" said the Dog, flying on the messy hair and pouting at Kaalki. The horse wanted to retort, but the bee quickly interrupted.

"Still needs to brush the hair, if he doesn't take care of it regularly it will tangle all up,'' the dog signed defeated before sitting on the boy's left shoulder. The boy just shook his head, grabbing the brush and trying (failing) to tame the green maze that was his hair. 

Putting the uniform on, he opened his backpack up, a silent invitation for the kwamis to accompany him. Not losing a minute they quickly got themselves comfortable in various parts of the yellow backpack. The rabbit popped in front of him, a pocket watch in his arms, before letting it to him. The light blue and white watch changed, it became tinier and with a longer chain. It was covered in tiny green and white diamonds around the black surface. 

"Here goes nothing" he murmured walking to the living room as he pocketed the clock in his pants pocket, his mother was already there cooking breakfast for him. 

"Good morning Izuku," she said with a bright smile on her face, putting down some eggs and toast for him. A bento on his side, wrapped in white and pink for him to take to school ready. His mother's positivity is contagious and a soft smile graces the boy's features.

"Thanks, mom, you are the best," he said, his mother just kissing him on the cheek. Sitting down beside him eating at her breakfast, the chat amicably, mostly Izuku ranting about hero news than anything else, and she nodding now and then.

"Try not to be out too late today, I know you enjoy watching hero fights, but I want you to be safe" her tone soft. Izuku picked his bento up and put it on his backpack, careful of avoiding the kwamis hiding.

"I know mom, don't worry, I will be here before seven. Gotta go before I'm late!" he smiled, quickly eating his food and letting the plates in the sink. Kissing his mother on the cheek quickly before rushing out of the door. The sky was clear of any clouds, the sun was shining brilliantly. His neighborhood is enriched with life, kids, and teenagers going to school, the sounds of motors as cars drive by. 

"Your mom is very sweet Izuku," said the goat, looking out from his hair, watching the morning routines of the people around. 

"Yeah, she tries her best…" a bright smile. As he walked, he passed a few streets and was careful to look at both sides before crossing. He waited a few minutes under one of the buildings, checking the time on his phone, eyes scanning the streets for a certain blonde.

"Uhh… don't you have to go in, my king?" Asked Pollen confused, as she poked her head from the side of the bag.

"It's fine, i will get there just in time. Trust me." He said, his body was tense as he looked at the street his school was, keeping an eye out he let out a sigh of relief when some of the bullies went inside the building. After a certain spiky-haired blonde went in, he walked slowly getting closer, looking at his phone before he waited for the adequate time. He had five minutes to get in quickly before he got in trouble, running quickly to the gates, it was mostly deserted. Not wasting another second he ran to the entrance, quickly running up till he was at the door of his classroom. 

Taking a deep breath, the boy opens the door, quickly walking to his seat, he could feel more than a few gazes on him. A few doodles and insults were written on his desk, though he ignores them as usual, pulling out his notebook and book as the professor enters the room. The class somewhat quiets down as the teacher starts to write on the board, writing down notes and the class progresses.

The Kwamis on his hair looked worried at the drawings and messages left for the boy on his desk. The dragon's frown deepened, watching the teacher continue with his class with disinterest. Shameful for such an important position of helping the youth learn skills for the future.

Watching from the corner of his eye as a boy with long fingers rolled a piece of paper, throwing it at the head of midoriya. He could feel the boy flinch slightly but otherwise seemed to just zoom out. He didn't need to look at his other reptilian friend, who was frowning, he saw him point down and nodded, quickly slipping down using his intangibility with the other kwamis.

The kwamis materialized inside the floor, he could hear a few murmured complaints from the bee and horse at all the filth, but they seemed to avoid saying anything more.

"I knew something was wrong," said the fox, his tail swinging in frustration. He began to pace around, his ears concentrated on the boy above them, and the sounds of some of the other kids, he could hear a few chuckling and an almost indiscernible sound of the chair moving slightly with another flinch.

"It is quite obvious with all the evidence, I was hoping it was just based on a timid personality" mentioned Wayzz.

"Yeah, they are also so mean, but he is so nice!" Added Ziggy, her eyes were shining with unshed tears.

"We need to do something or figure out something soon. I sensed him flinching very hard, and I was on his backpack!". Added Stompp, he was frowning. He didn't like this entire situation one bit, his fellow kwamis nodding. 

"We need a plan to...lessen the issue for now at least. Till we find some more strongly based way to fix the problem, thoughts? Except for Plagg" Asked Tikki, sending a glare at the destructive cat, who just shrugged in amusement. To be fair the last time he tried something Atlantis ended up thousands of feet under the sea. 

"Maybe we could distract the bullies somehow? I could tie their shoelaces to make the trip, or make their clothes stuck on something. Would it give him time to get away from them?" Xuppu added with the most mischievous face on his features. Tikki was gonna interject, till the Cat interrupted.

"Alright, but only do things without your powers. We cannot do much, after all, doing this prank would be the only thing we can do." Plagg added he could feel the disapproving looks of various of the kwamis.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, in this century _ -"  _ the turtle started.

" _ RUDE!" _ Interjected the cat.

_ "  _ but Plagg is right, our hands are tied. We cannot reveal ourselves it would be too much of a risk, and we do need to at least have them back off somewhat. Pranks, as long as  **_no_ ** powers are allowed, are harmless, and we can at least distract them enough. But this will stop the second we are good to go with another plan, the master needs us, as we need him" Wayzz looked firm in his conviction, the ladybug and snake still looked worried at letting the most chaotic of the group jump on pranks.

"If it makes you feel better, I will keep an eye on the pranksters. While I find this barbaric, Wayzz and Plagg have a point, we protect the master, physically, spiritually,  _ and  _ mentally." The horse added, softly holding her friend's cheeks, he saw the ladybug sign exasperate, but gave her a nod of approval. The monkey flies to the center of the circle, flying a little higher to get the attention of the other Kwamis.

"Alright, I'm the prank expert here, so here is how it's gonna go. First, we need to observe and figure out who we are gonna prank the most effective way to do so. Attacking everyone in the classroom will be pointless, and we could cause more uproar than necessary, yes Barkk?" Questioning the dog lifting her arm.

"I saw the kid with long black hair and long finger eyeing Izuku and throwing lots of paper" the dragon nodded beside her, as a few others added they saw the crime being committed.

"Yeah, that is good, though I doubt he was the only one. All the drawings and stuff written on his desk have different writing, so it might be multiple ones. We should identify all of them if possible to know how much work we are doing" the monkey said.

"Alright, so recon mission it is! Remember to keep out of sight, don't use your powers unless your safety and identity are in extreme danger. Alright, let's slighter" Sass said, flying out back towards midoriya backpack, the other kwamis the following suit, except for the monkey. He flew to the direction of the boy with the long fingers, who was making another paper ball to throw to the green-haired child. Looking around, he picked the strands of his backpack, quickly wrapping them up around the chair.

The saw outside as the class seemed to be ending, lunch would start soon, while the students were distracted they flew quickly to their master's backpack. The boy packed his things, before quickly fleeing to the door and almost tripping over a girl before rushing through the door. He could hear the angry footsteps, and well, usual screams of his childhood friend, though for once not directed at  _ him _ , as well as laughs. A scream of frustration was heard from the classroom, as a boy tried to lift his backpack too quickly, pulling the entire chair up and almost falling over.

Midoriya didn't lose a second before going up to the rooftop, where he could be alone in peace. Opening the door and closing it before resting against it, he frowned, he didn't see what happened clearly. Though he was thankful, usually, he ran quite a bit before he either got caught or escaped here. The giggling of the primate took him out of his thoughts, who just flashed a grin at him.

"His backpack got stuck as he fell, well, he went chair an all" he simply explained, the playful grin not leaving his features. The boy frowned, how would a backstrap just get tangled that badly with a  _ chair _ , it just didn't add up. He frowned, looking at the monkey, who kept on grinning, way too pleased. 

"Did you wrap his backpack?" He questioned, as the monkey's grin widened even more.

"No power whatsoever just wanted to slow him down. You have my honor, or Tikki would have my head". He said one arm up and the other at his back.

"But it is dangerous, what if someone saw you? And what if he got hurt! Oh god, oh god." The worried teen said, grabbing his backpack tightly and biting his lip.

"Nobody did, we wouldn't do something as reckless as allow ourselves to be seen, young one. And secondly, if he couldn't survive a chair, I would have worried about the kid for other obvious reasons." Said Longg, the other kwamis coming out, and floating out. 

"Bu-"

"No buts! they were harassing you all class! That type of behavior is unacceptable. We were 200% sure they were gonna continue after lunch, so we had to take some measures" the bull added, the other kwamis nodding in agreement.

"They aren't...that bad, and it's fine I can handle it really," he said unconvincingly, he could see their stares as even Duusu was giving him a look, not buying his obvious lie.

"Look, I understand you are very kind, I honestly don't completely agree with the other ideas. But it was  _ that  _ bad. It is part of our job to keep you safe, just like it is your mother and your teachers. The behavior they displayed is unacceptable, and we are worried they could have lasting effects that could hurt you. We just wanna protect you" Tikki said looking at him in his eyes deeply, trying to make him understand how much they wanted to help.

"I…"

"Look, kid, my old holder was abused badly, his father was honestly an ass. His actions have hurt him deeply and don't want you to suffer too, alright. I could have maybe done something more. I could have paid more attention to him or noticed what was amiss. Let others help you, trust me at least on this" the boy looked stunned at the cat. Plagg has been nothing but detached...but how could he say anything to this? He looked down feeling the familiar warmth down his cheeks, a few of the kwamis looked doubtful of their actions. 

"If it makes you feel better, I will only slow them down and makes sure none of them get hurt. Or even stop" Xuppu looked at him worried, the peacock just frowned feeling those bottled up emotions.

"No, it is...you are all so kind to me...sorry i just" he hiccuped, trying in vain to dry his tears with his sleeve. 

"GROUP HUG!" Duusu yelled before tackling the boy hugging his cheek, the other walks looked stunned, before joining the peacock. The boy dropped his bag, hugging the little creatures, he couldn't stop the tears.

"There, there, just let it out, emotions always better when out!" The peacock coed at him.

"Thank you… I cannot thank you all enough...but really,  _ thank you."  _ A wobbly smile graced his features, the Snake and Dragon rummaged through his backpack, getting the lunch of the boy, and smiled.

"Lunch will be over in a few, better to dig in" Sass added. The boy thanked him before sitting down, opening the lunch and smiling slightly, the rest of the kwamis hell-bent on staying around their hug, though they moved around his head so he could eat. 

***

Returning to class had been quite easy, the green-haired boy could feel a few curious or angry stares his way as he got just before the teacher arrived. Normally their judgemental stares would dampen his mood, but the kwamis kindness was helping him...or at least a bit, shuddering at the blonde angry stare. 

The class continued uneventfully, well other than a few paper balls being sent his way, which was common anyway. Keeping his concentration in the class was easy, especially since it was an easy subject thanks to his hero interest. Learning how much heroics law changed has always been a fascinating subject for him, other than the heroes and their quirks.

His tired eyes landed on the clock, it was almost time to go. Gathering his belongings as silently as possible, he kept his bag in his arms, ready to get out.

"Alright, you are good to go," the bored teacher said as a few rushed out of the door, while others calmly packed their bags. Midoriya was part of the first, not losing a minute and running away, hearing rushed footsteps after him. Almost feeling the heat of familiar explosions rushing his way, and he could feel the Kwamis on his head gripping for dear life at his sprint.

" _Come Back HERE you shitty_ ** _DEKU!"._** Screamed the explosive blond, and yup, he was still mad about the test.

"I'm gonna add him to my prank list, geez". Complained the monkey, looking back from one opening of the backpack.

"He needs an intense courtesy and behavior lesson, he is acting more animal than  _ Plagg _ when someone takes his cheese" Kaalki mentioned, the offending cat looked like he wanted to retort, but after not coming with anything dropped his arms annoyed at the smug-looking horse. 

Quickly taking left the boy rushed trying to get to the entrance, taking the opportunity of the open doors as a group of girls were keeping them apart. Pushing past them and getting various angry yells, he could only shout a rushed apology back. As soon as he hit the asphalt of the sidewalk, he quickly ran for the alleys in the direction of the city to hopefully shake up his assailants. 

His destination was the main street of the city, at this time of the day they would be bustling with activity which would help him hopefully getaway The alleyways were somewhat spacious as the boy tried to look for a way to lose his pursuers. 

"Let's make a distraction," Xuppu said, nodding at the pig, who flew after him. Letting various trash cans on the way, the pair sniggered as they returned to the pocket of the teenager's backpack. Angry shouts and insults were thrown behind them as the sounds of collapsing metal hit the ground. 

"Master, from here go right, the busy street will help hide you for now" Sass suggested from the top of his head. Quickly taking a right and detouring to the more busy street he quickly changed to walking, merging with the busy pedestrians. His size gave him the advantage of getting lost in the crowd with ease. 

"That was a success" murmured Orikko from the backpack, the horse nodding quite proudly and the cat yawning. 

"Are we going home, them?" I asked the dark blue kwami, peeking from one of the side pockets, making sure to keep out of view. 

"I was thinking of looking to see if any hero is around.." The boy murmured, pulling his notebook number #11 out of his backpack. He hoped he could get some look at the rising star Kamui Woods, he ended up getting late to his latest fight as it coincided with one of Death Arms. 

"Seeing the way the heroes of today fight will be quite interesting, lead the way, master", said the dragon from atop his head.

  
  


×××

  
  


"It seems we got a little excited. It is getting quite late, we should consider making our way home." Pollen mentioned, getting the attention of the boy who looked up as stars that started to dot the skyline. Pulling out his phone he checked for any messages, letting a sign as none from his mother appeared.

Starting the trek home, he texted his mother that he was gonna be late, better than her worrying over him. The sound of an explosion made him, looking out quickly he could see fire coming out a few streets away. He felt tempted to go check it out, as a few other people rushed to get a view of the heroes coming in to save the day. A ping from his phone got his attention as a smile broke out on his face.

_ "See you soon, I'm making Katsudon"  _ Read the message. The streets soon emptied, people either going home to avoid trouble or who just ran to the fight. He hummed a tune he had heard on the radio in the afternoon, lost in thought. The reverie ended as sounds could be heard from one of the alleyways, it was quite dark as only a faint light coming from one corner could be seen. 

He should go home, but something was calling him to check it out. Before he knew, his feet were taking him closer. Voices became clearer as he approached. 

_ "You owe me money, you bitch!"  _ a voice sounded to his right, scuffling sounds coming out of the alleyways, inching closer to the noise he put his back against a wall and took a peek of the scene.

_ "That is bullshit and you know it!" _ Another voice rang loudly, though there was worry clear in their tone. The worried voice seemed to belong to a boy with tan skin and dark brown hair. He didn't seem to have any quirk that affected his body directly since he didn't try anything, he might not be able to protect himself.

The other two guys, one with spikes in his body like a sea urchin, even round like and a mohawk to match his more spiky appearance. The other was taller and quite muscular in comparison to his accomplice, the thug seemed to have blades for hands. He held the young boy by the front of his t-shirt, his blade close to the kid's face.

Midoriya backed off a bit, as the kwamis quickly flew out looking at him for instructions.

"We gotta do something." said the Turtle worriedly, his eyes going back and forth between Izuku and the soon to be a crime scene.

"But what?" The boy whispered, with the explosion, he doubted any heroes would be close by, and even if they did, it might be too late. The rabbit Kwami picked her Miraculous from his pocket before leaving it at the hands of his wielder.

"B-but vigilantism is illegal!" He whispered looking at the clock, it felt almost like a siren song to him. 

"Remember? Your appearance will change, we will protect your identity. And I'm pretty sure that kid is gonna get robbed at least if we don't do something." Fluff said, his ears flickering back and forth in anxiety. Izuku took another look, seeing the boy being lifted from his shirt as a stab of sympathy overtook him before determination shone brightly in his eyes.

"What do i have to say?" 

"The magic words are Fluff, Clockwise. Do remember this time to try to think of how to disguise yourself!" The excited rabbit responded. The boy nodded, he thought of an old heroine of a few years ago, and an idea came to mind.

"Fluff, Clockwise!" As soon as the words left his lips, the rabbit flew directly into his clock disappearing within. His clothes vanished as black shorts were covered by a sleeveless light blue turtleneck jacket with pockets on each side and a fluffy tail. Around his neck to strings ending in white puffs, and long white gloves that ended past his elbows. The boots ended past his knees as well, the front looking like rabbit paws with a slight heel. His hair turned bright green, as a pair of white rabbit ears with black accents pocket out of his hair and a light blue mask, to finish off a blue and shite parasol fell into his hands. 

"Hopping" he murmured, touching his chest as light blue energy enveloped his body quickly before he shot off to the thugs, tackling them away from the boy. A pair of eyes look at him with shock, as a dry thud hits the floor.

"What Th-!?" The round one shouts in anger, the spikes on his body becoming even more spikey and a few coming out a ripping part of the back of his jacket. Without losing a beat the taller of the two throws one of the knives of his hands, the metal easily thorns from his skin and flies at Midoriya who pulls his parasol up and opens it as a shield. The metal rebounds off the shield as if it was made out of rubber. 

"Quickly, get out of here!" He yells at the shell shocked boy, who shook his head quickly before running off, probably to call the heroes. Staying for too long was probably a bad idea. 

"You bastard" the urchin-like man yells, running towards him, using a right hook towards his face. Dodging to the side, he swings his umbrella to the ribs of the assailant and sends him back a few feet. His mouth hangs open with shock for a second before the other one forces him to jump back to avoid a pair of knives thrown in his direction.

"Come on Izuku, you got this" the rabbit hero murmured worriedly. He was thankful for the knowledge that was given to him with the transformation, while they were just thugs, they weren't too stupid. and he was running out of time. Another knife was sent his way as he tried to look for a clue of what to do. It graced his covered arm, and while the cloth and skin weren't cut, it still stings. 

Using the walls of the alleyway, Izuku pushes himself upward, gaining some altitude. His eyes quickly scan around for something to defeat the thugs and make them easier to capture as a big trash can passes to his vision. He could still slow something down and he still had his super strength, though it would cut his transformation time to maybe 3 minutes. But he needed to nail them down in one go. 

Jumping down he used the walls to gain speed, he dodged down once again, evading the knives as he tried to get closer to the pair. The urchin lunged forward, swinging his right arm once again as midoriya ducked down and hit him with a kick sending him crashing toward his friend and stunning them for a moment. Without missing a beat he ran towards the two, touching both of their shoulders murmuring. As a soft light covered their bodies midoriya grabbed both and harshly threw them at the open trash can as a loud bang resounded as the lid fell close. 

"I...i did it?" He murmured in shock, he could hear a few steps, turning to the right seeing the teenager he just saved. He looked between him and the trash can where slow groaning noises were coming from. The spell should last around five minutes, which should be enough for the police to grab them.

"Thanks, dude you are my hero! Saved my skin back there" the boy looked at him in admiration as he motioned towards the container. 

"Oh...uh. It was nothing citizen! Just doing my job!" Izuku said while putting their hands on his hips and chin held high. 

"I never saw a hero like you, what is your name?" As the question fell out of his lips, the sirens of policemen could be heard clearly. Not losing a beat, Izuku jumped from the container to the walls to reach the roof. Though something started to call to him as he turned to watch the other boy, hero...he was Deku, the "useless". But for that teen, a  _ hero _ . 

"My name….call me Hopglass" before disappearing to the night he ran for two blocks before jumping down as the transformation receded. He could feel the tears brimming to his eyes as an intoxicating feeling of glee filled his heart. The Kwamis who silently followed him just smiled at him, flying back to his positions, in his hair or backpack.

"Let's go home, mmm. It is a bit late, your mom is probably worried" Kaalki said softly, pride bright in her eyes.

"Heh! You did good, kid. Not bad for your first fight." Mentioned Plagg snickering at the treatment of the thugs.

"Thanks...It was amazing..." He trailed off, rushing home with a grin splattered to his face. The stars looked bright tonight, he felt welcome and praised, and loved.

His mom did fret over him for staying out so late, though the smile he wore on his face, often obscured by the overwhelming sadness of his condition was nowhere to be seen. 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/189142772@N03/50066807403/in/dateposted-public/)

My kwamis redesigns!


	3. The Noble Duty of the miraculous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku explores the city with Duusu at his side, what will he find!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks a lot to all the people commenting it quite happy!  
> if you see any grammatical errors feel free to point at them on the comment section! english is not my first language so any help is deeply appreciated!

#  **_Chapter 2: The Noble Duty of the Miraculous._ **

The rest of the week passed quite normally. He got in school more on time than usual, got a bunch of new data from a few heroes. It was quite a great week, getting chased around by Kachaan, was somehow the most eventful event of the day, and even then it wasn't bad like before.

**_"COME BACK HERE YOU SHITTY DEKU!"_ **

Yup, absolutely everything was perfectly normal. 

Midoriya dove to the side entering one of the janitor rooms and closed the door. He saw a bright orange come out of his back as the screams and explosions of the blonde, unknowingly followed an illusion, probably to the third floor. He felt kinda bad for deceiving him, but he didn't want to get beaten up or worry his mother anymore about his missing utensils. 

"For the love of Cheese. This is the fifth time this week! And schools have 5 days. He has infinite anger or something?!" Complained the black cat, his body floating as he peeked out from one of the door windows. 

"I thought Hawkmoth had some intense emotions… never seen someone with so much raw anger. Or at least  _ only _ anger" Duusu mentioned offhandedly, getting a few worried looks from the other Kwamis.

"Should we be concerned?" asked the moth timidly. 

"Is ok, Kachaan...is...eccentric? He has always been kinda aggressive, but he has a lot of drive to be a hero" muttered midoriya, getting out of the closed and running to the school front door. The grounds were on the empty side, everyone running to hang out and enjoy the weekend. As he walked midoriya picked the Bee miraculous out of his pocket, he was worried it could be taken from him if he wore it at school. The comb was pristine, the design of a small green bee-like shape over simple black teeth. 

An orange blob landed on his hair while he was walking once again through the alleyways. He found himself taking these shortcuts more and finding all new ways around the city was quite advantageous, well that and the fact he could talk more freely with the Kwamis.

"You haven't used any of us for the rest of the week, and Parkour doesn't count" mentioned Kaalki, Roarr nodding beside her. Going out and just feeling the exhilarating feeling of liberty of the closest thing to a quirk he ever had, plus the kwamis did enjoy being used in some way.

"I'm sorry guys, it is illegal to just go up and go hero. Vigilantism can end me up in jail or get my mom in trouble." 

"We know, though it is weird to see so many heroes and none of them with miraculous. Not being needed to stop the world from ending is a nice change. guys street incoming" said Tikki on his shoulder before flying back to his backpack, the other kwamis the following suit. 

"Alright, time to hunt down for some hero fights!"

  
  


**********

  
  


The star dotted the skyline as the sun was only a distant memory of the horizon. Midoriya made his way home, noticing a sticky note from his mother, she was taking a night shift at the hospital with the simple message of making sure to close the door, not letting strangers in. Shaking his head a bit before making his way to his room, letting his backpack on the bed. He changed into a simple black hoodie, jeans, and his usual red shoes. It was a simple precaution in case he de-transformed, making him harder to pinpoint. Grabbing a small bag he put it on his shoulders, inside a few snacks for the Kwami if he needed to transform to come back.

he adjusted the Miraculous on his hair. A nod from the bee was all he needed. 

"Pollen, Buzz On!" As the words left his lips the bee flew towards the miraculous on his hair which changed from its dark colors to a vivid yellow and black and the energy soon covering his body. His hair changed first, his curls turning soft and silky. A yellow mask with dark stripes formed in his face with a pair of long antennae going to the top. A coat with frills at the end of the sleeves, with a frill of light yellow and black on the bottom. His pants disappeared to let a pair of shorts and white things underneath them, finishing off with yellow and black boots with a small heel. 

"Alright, everyone remembers the rules! I'm gonna go patrolling," he said as he opened the window jumping a great deal before sending his spinning top to grapple one of the railings. Swinging around felt invigorating, the wind flowing freely as he jumped roof to roof. 

From this height, he could easily see people going back home, some rushing down to the city to enjoy the night.

"THIS VIEW IS AMAZING!" yelled from this right a high-pitched voice. Midoriya almost lost the hang of the line before looking up at the small royal blue kwami, who flew down and looked at him in concern. Grabbing the side of a building pulling himself up he eyed the oblivious Kwami.

"Uh...Duusu you should be at home?" He asked the peacock who just looked at him for a moment with wide eyes before he 'looked in recognition. 

"I didn't want to leave you alone. It is better to fly with friends, makes people happy!" was the simple explanation, the boy signed, signaling Duusu to follow. Sending the spinning top rolling to the next building edge he started to swing once again, seeing the kwami flying around him freely. Looking at the tallest building in the city he looked at the playful Kwami.

"Race you to the top?" As he pointed upwards, getting an energetic nod, he prepared to throw the string up, a flag pole close to a ledge to push him upwards. 

"3...2….1… GO!" Getting a good grab of it he pulled himself up, swinging himself to a higher ledge before sending the spinning top upwards again. Getting to the top he smiled brightly.

"I did it! I got first" he smiled raising his fist in the air. He turned around looking for a slightly shining kwami but was met with silence. His brow furrowed and his smile dropped.

"Duusu?" He asked, but nothing responded. The peacock didn't seem like he would be angry because he won?!

Looking down frantically looking for a speck of blue, losing a kwami not even a week in, that would be awful  _ midoriya  _ **_think-_ **

"Izuku quick come here, quickly!" Said Duusu behind him, his arms motioning firmly to follow. The boy jumped a few feet in the air, before turning to the peacock.

"Are you alright? Did something happen?" The boy asked at the worried kwami.

"Please follow me, It is urgent! I feel magic!" The bluebird said before he shot off, not losing a beat the yellow-clad hero followed. Swinging from building to building elegantly, he frowned trying to catch up to the peacock.

"Duusu, what do you mean by magic?" He called, the peacock not slowing down before they stopped. On top of a decrepit warehouse, the kwami was looking through the windows, eyes frowned in concentration before moving to another. Midoriya felt a cold feeling down his spine like he shouldn't be here at all. 

"Duusu, we should go" he whispered, he was only met with silence. Following the peacock, he looked down the windows, though nothing notable was happening, the place looked abandoned. A gasp soon ended the silence, wordless he peeked through a small window, eyes widening in shock.

A big circle was on the floor, various drawings and symbols on it, and a man on a chair in the middle. In front of it, a man in a cast in shadows with only his legs visible. Midoriya couldn't make out the words clearly but could see the symbols on the floor lighted up, his eyes widened in horror as the man on the circle turned into a monster.

His skin pulsed, as it expanded unnaturally, scales formed across his body as his eyes turned from brown to a bloody red. A long tail was twitching as it pulled free from its lower back, its arms trying to reconfigure itself to fit the new bone structure. The legs soon followed as the creature's body turned black and almost corrupted dark wispy things sprang out of it. Its screams and wails of anguish, freezing the veins of the uninvited observers 

"Disgusting, the spell is still not perfect. Let this trash here, we have no more use for it," the man in the tuxedo said, sneering at the beast, who was still crying in pain. Without another word he left, a pair of thugs following the leader quickly. 

Midoriya felt paralyzed, he felt a small weight on his shoulder as Duusu sat touching his face with its tiny arms. His worried eyes locked on the circle and the roaring beast. His legs felt like jelly and slid to the floor holding onto the wall, this was bad.

The mysterious group could be heard exit the building not too far away from them, as their hurried steps as they went out and directly to a parked car. 

"Do you think it will attack the city?" One of the thugs said worriedly, looking back frantically.

"Probably, not our problem" another murmured. Looking worriedly at their boss. 

"Izuku, we gotta do something." The peacock hurried, looking once again at the beast who rose from the floor. Its muzzle was turned into a snarl as he started to inspect the place around him. Alarmed the peacock tried to shake the boy once more, as a roar had midoriya rise to his feet quickly, eyeing the creature as it ripped off old boxes like butter.

"What do i do with that thing? It's huge! Maybe the heroes can do something? Or maybe it will stop on its o-" he rambled on as his mind went to automatic. 

"I think we might be able to do something, but you gotta be brave and distract it," the bird said, looking as the teen eyes widened in panic and shaking his head rapidly.

"I-I can-Can't! I barely know how to control these powers!" Duusu jolted in alarm at another crash, this was bad. 

"Izuku, I know you can do it. I'm the Kwami of Emotion and I can feel your compassion for that person. Trust me, you can do this." Another loud crash shook the building, as the reptilian beast rammed into a support beam. Izuku eyes widened at the small playful kwami, Duusu preferred to play around over anything else, yet he was so serious about this. Breathing in deeply, he gave the peacock a shaky smile.

"I…alright, what do i have to do?" 

"I need you to keep him away from the circle if I can see what the spell was. Then it should be easy to reverse, it is dangerous to try to do it without knowing what that man did". The Kwami explained before shooting off, midoriya signed, holding his spinning top harder than necessary.

"Here goes nothing" he muttered before breaking the window successfully getting the attention of the beast with the loud noise. The creature looked more demonic than he thought, his arms and legs in varying lengths, all twisted outside. Its neck looked almost broken, in a macabre cartoonish way, as its jaw almost couldn't fit the long teeth.

The Kwami flew quickly looking at the symbols of the circles. A smile showed in his features as he could recognize many as magic the kwamis themselves used before a deep frown showed his face. Wait, that was a bad thing, how did a human know about the magic  _ kwamis _ used for themselves? 

It roared once again before pouncing for the boy. Its long twisted claws, the boy barely avoiding getting cut in half by jumping back and falling on his butt. He scrambled back getting up and trying to gain some distance from the creature hot on his trail. Rushing behind some boxes for a breather the boy yelped as the creature's twisted neck came from the box above him. Its long jaws trying to bite him 

Throwing his spinning top, up, pulling himself a few feet in the air as the beast broke through the boxes like butter. Looking down on the beast circling aggressively under him, looking ready to try to get a bite on him

Duusu continues to read the symbols, the spell looked familiar but extremely twisted. But no matter, for now, he needed to help Izuku stop the beast, they could look for answers later.

The boy turned his eyes to the circle, straining his eyes to see a blue figure flying close to the circle. His attention was brought back as the beast jumped trying to snatch him with its teeth. Looking around he saw a few old objects around, picking a lamp he threw at the beast only for it to chomp it down on one go.

"Izuku I got the spell!" Duusu yelled flying beside the boy. The beast turned to him, but the kwami easily flew around it almost like dancing. Izuku rushed to the top of the warehouse, motioned the bird to come closer.

_ "What do we have to do?"  _ He hurriedly urged the bird-like creature.

"Nous,  _ you _ . I cannot do this spell on my own, I would need another kwami and a magic circle to pull it off. But when we connect directly with humans using the miraculous we can break them on our own. Listen up Pollen, it's a spell of Metamorphosis, and it's using magic drawing from Creation, Destruction, and Transmission. You know what to do sis!" As the words left his lips, knowledge quickly flew to the izuku brain. He knew he needed to concentrate energy on the spinning top to absorb the spell, though that was easier said than done.

"We need a plan." Muttered the boy, the beast was fast, though somewhat clumsy in movements. Mostly lunging for anything close and slithering around, it would be best if they could just wrap him around something. Looking at his string, he knew it was strong enough to hold the weight of an entire building, though he needed the bottom part to release the spell. But the string was infinite, looking at a sturdy looking column. 

"Duusu, can you affect that thing's emotions?" Getting a nod from the kwami, who looked at him curiously. 

"When I yell go, make him stunned with surprise. I need him distracted" getting a nod the kwami hid in his hair. Breathing in deeply, he gripped the strong tightly before wrapping it up on one of the ceiling bars, it's showtime.

"Hey Ugly! Follow me if you can!" The boy yelled as the beast reared its head in his direction. With a roar in picked speed, long teeth to nab at the young hero. Pulling himself up once again and letting the beast past under him before letting the spinning top lose. As the beast crashed against some walls, he got the string loose before quickly throwing it to wrap up to one of the creature's legs. 

The beast reared its head, its neck twisting backward like an owl, before lurching itself towards the boy once again. Midoriya yelped in pain as the beast graced his side, falling to the floor before gathering himself in panic. He ran quickly to one of the pillars, the beast hot on his heels as its teeth inches close to the boy. He stopped in front of the pillar, turning to the right to avoid a collision with the black hulking mass. The ceiling shook, but the pillar stood strong.

"Duusu Now!" He yelled, the dark blue kwami flying off his hair towards the beast, its body shining brightly. The boy pulled on the string watching as the beast fell against the pillar in confusion before pulling it back. Grabbing the spinning top on his hand before setting it loose again, tying up the beast and grabbing the back of the top. 

"Toxic!" He yelled, the top changing and pulsing with yellow energy. The beast looked confused, dark tendrils pulsing as its fangs revealed themselves under the massive jaws. Its neck moved down trying to bite off the head of the young hero, the boy quickly moving to the side and slamming the sting to the side of its head. Yellow light quickly passed the monster's body, pulsing before setting in its eyes which irises glowed a soft yellow.

" **Stop** " the boy ordered firmly, watching as the beast's attention firmly focused on himself. The boy turned to the kwami who flew out of his hair looking at the monster tentatively before nodding.

"Ok, order it to fall asleep for a few minutes. Then de-transform, gonna need Pollen" the peacock said, the boy nodding obediently.

"Buzz Off" as the words left his lips, a small yellow light flew out of his body. The bee flew down shaking her head a bit, her blue eyes wide as she looked down on the beast with worry.

"Let's fix him up quickly Duusu!" The peacock nodded, both kwamis flying to one side of the beast each and starting to sing. Under them, a white magic circle appeared, its soft glow giving a calm aura in the room. The boy looked mesmerized by the magical display, he felt peace weaving itself into his heart. Three of the circles glowed yellow and dark blue alternatively before they became red, black, and light purple. 

Its brightness intensified as their chant became louder and louder. The three colors shone brightly covering the beast, forcing the boy to cover his eyes with his arm. 

The light receded softly as their voice grew quiet, lowering his arm the boy was surprised to see a man knocked out against the pole. Getting closer the boy says the slow falling and rising of his body, signaling to breathe. Before he could celebrate the familiar sound of sirens could be softly made out, turning to the kwamis who were quietly talking to each other before paying attention to him.

"He is alright, but I think it is time we scrambled" Duusu mentioned as he flew down towards the boy's pocket pulling out a wrapped candy. He gave it to the bee who quickly discarded the plastic and eaten it in one go. The bee nodded to the boy signaling him to transform back, the peacock flying and hiding on his hair once more. 

"Buzz on!" Without missing a beat he sends the spinning top up, getting out of the building top windows with a quick motion. Seeing the red and blue lights coming from the north, he puts his route back to the city going towards the west. It will take longer but he should be able to avoid prying eyes and ears. 

  
  


************

  
  


"We are home," the boy says as he slips through his window. Various heads poking out of many places in the room, while others turned in his direction letting a bunch of cards facedown. Muttering the de-transformation phrase the costume disappearing swiftly in light. 

"Welcome back master!/Izuku!" Chorused as they flew to greet him and the two returning kwamis. The moth looked at the peacock in a worried manner and was checking him for any mishaps. 

"Duusu, you know we aren't supposed to leave the house without master's permission!" The peacock grinned sheepishly, babbling about going out with the master was fine and yes, he did obey the master commands. The boy was not better, getting the kwamis worry and affection. Bark sat on the boy's hair, sneezing slowly at the dusk that covered it. Getting out of it and floating a few feet away, curiosity painted the kwamis eyes.

"You both smell like dust, what happened?" Asked the magenta tiger. 

"I need to tell you guys what happened actually, we kinda got in trouble" the boy mumbled while ruffling his hair to get the dust-out. "Let's sit down then" the snake added. Nodding the boy sat on the bed with the kwamis following soon after. 

The boy started to recall tonight's events with Duusu and Pollen adding bits here and there, the others frown deepening more each time. 

"That is worrisome, our magic has been kept in secret for hundreds of years. It is not for mankind's eyes, miraculous notwithstanding of course" Longg mulled over. 

"The order wouldn't have given our secrets as well, and even then, they don't know how our spells work. I have a bad feeling about this" the fox added, with the Cat and Horse nodding. "Yeah they have always been trustworthy" he added. 

"..you guys think they might have something to do with the previous master?" Ziggy voice trembled as the room silenced. The kwamis and the boy looked at each other with fear in their eyes, this was a possibility.

"I don't like this at all" grumble Stompp. 

"Should we investigate this then?" The mouse added.

"It could put us all in danger" added Roar, squinting her eyes in anger. The entire situation looked way too fishy for her taste. 

"It's not our decision what the next course of action will be", Sass said, getting the attention of the other kwamis. They're turned to the boy, who looked down a little embarrassed at the attention. He was never gonna get accustomed that he was their leader of sorts now. 

The kwamis turned to the boy, at the end of the day, he was the one that had to decide their course of action. "What should we do, master?" Nooro said in his usual timid tone. The boy's brow scrunched up in concentration, he was worried by what he saw. These people were doing something extremely dangerous and planned to hurt people, the thought of letting this slide was eating him up inside.

"I…I think we should look into it at least. They seem to be planning to attack people or do something worse." The kwamis nodded at him and started to chat among themselves.

"We will support you in any way we can!" Said Tikki. A loud "Yeah!" From Duusu and Barkk from behind her.

"Though let's be careful, we don't know what or who we are fighting." Admonished Sass, getting a nod of approval from Kaalki and Stompp. 

"That is all fun and all, but it is two in the morning, we should rest." 


	4. A Cat  Always Erases His steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This took me forever but finally, I got to finish this chapter!  
> This was one of the chapters I wanted to finish the most, since I created this AU idea. 
> 
> plz enjoy and check end of Chapter Notes for more info about the changes to the Miraculous to this AU!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/189142772@N03/50386113008/in/dateposted-public/)

Two pairs of green eyes were looking down the city, its darkened sky dotted with stars. The first toxic pair green, his body covered on black and grey leather-like material. The other was lime green as she sat on the boy's shoulder, the horse kwami her eyes were scanning the city looking for the familiar spark of magic. 

"Nothing yet?"

"It's a bit harder than it is seen dear, everything exudes magic so unless they use a big quantity of it, it's gonna be harder to pinpoint. Duusu described it as a big pulse of magic, so far nothing." The boy hummed in understanding.

"So we can only react to them?" 

"Don't worry, we will find them. No matter how good, they will eventually slip." 

"It has been three weeks and we have no even clue yet" he sighed in frustration, even with going out every night they haven't found anything about the perpetrators or accomplices. Even if it felt nice to have been going out doing hero work as a vigilante, it still frayed his nerves a bit. 

"Let's try to explore a bit further before we go back home," he said as he jumped using his staff to gain momentum. Using the miraculous felt freeing to him, he felt like he could fit in a world where the uncommon had become the new normal. The wind ruffled his hair as he used the staff to jump from building to building. Directing his attention to some of the most darker parts of the city, he had already figured that they weren't gonna use the same place where the police had found the man he saved. 

The news was baffled at the scene found, as not much was being released to the public. The police were still trying to figure out what happened at the scene and who was involved. "His" reputation as a vigilante was still relatively unknown, though he knew people were talking about the mysterious people dressed like animals helping in the streets of Musutafu. 

He cried a little when the boy he had helped had been posting about how grateful he was to his mysterious hero, how he saved his life. 

The Animal Vigilante Group called him, believing multiple people were doing it. Their "quirks" seemingly all to be different and someone couldn't have like 15 quirks or so. He was infinitely glad they believed this, making it hard to pinpoint his identity, it also helped he mainly stuck to the night and dark streets.

The streets slowly emptied under him as he went deeper into the darkest parts of the city. The night vision the mask gave him was something he was extremely grateful for as going into the quietest parts of town was something he did often. The best way to avoid most heroes patrolling the streets of the city was to stay in the dark. He couldn't risk capture, the secret of the miraculous being his top priority. He could hear many whispers of secrets going around, hopeful to hear anything about magic like a quirk. 

Stopping on top of an old building complex, he hears voices down below. Sneaking carefully he sat down below a window, peaking carefully through it he could see a pair of men. One of them was sitting beside a table with some booze in it, the other was glaring at him from the door of the room. 

"Morty let's go, my friend found some good little jobs" The tallest of the two called out. The night vision allowed him to see long messy hair in a braid, he was quite muscular and wearing a simple leather jacket.

"I escaped not that long ago and I am not going to jail again for you Morty, your last deal was a scam" the other sneered, he seemed to have a slight mutation as his skin was light green. 

"Come on! It was an accident, stop bitching about it. This is not just some cheap crap, this guy is gonna pay us a fortune if we help to move some of the good stuff"

"Fine, fine. Where?"

"In the old abandoned hospital" 

The boy frowned under the mask, slowly moving away and getting back on the roof. 

"I have a feeling that the  _ "business"  _ they speak of is nothing legal," says the horse popping out of his hair, she was elegantly sitting in the hair. 

"Yeah...I know we say mostly stick to the magician...but" he bites his lip worriedly looking at his baton. The horse kwami in particular had been quite adamant about making him more confident. She wanted him to try to not be pushed around by others, he didn't deserve it, he should be praised for being such a polite and kind young man. 

"If you think we should intervene, then I will support you. Even if I don't agree we should stick our noses into everything, I'm worried the authorities will catch onto us the more famous we become." She said calmly, the boy nods in understanding. The more incidents he participates in, the more his record grows and more people will go after him. But he couldn't turn blind at people being put in danger either.

"Let's have an agreement, I go check it out, if they are doing something we tip off the heroes. I'm gonna try to keep out of the way as much as possible unless someone is in immediate danger...deal?" He said to the horse, getting a prideful nod of approval.

"I'm glad to see you taking a more leadership position dear, it suits you." The light green kwami nodded, hiding in his hair once again. A wobbly smile showed on the boy's features before he pulled the staff up, part of it slid down showing a cell phone as a screen. Checking for the location of an abandoned hospital close to his position. 

Getting the coordinates he shoots off, using his staff to send himself flying many feet in the air. A big smile breaking out of his features as he felt exhilaration; in his joy, he didn't notice the pair of red eyes that locked onto his figure and the confusion that briefly flashed on them.

  
  


****

The boy walked carefully on the roof of the building, his eyes locking to the old hospital. The paint of the building seemed to have been coming off, and except for a few vans, the parking lot was otherwise relatively empty. 

He moved closer, his ears strained for the most minimal sound and his eyes darting carefully to each corner. Using his baton he extended it to get close to one of the unlit rooms, carefully opening the window and entering. The door was relatively open, and a pair of dusty beds and many old appliances were thrown around. 

The sounds of steps in the hallway brought him to alert. He moved to the wall, he could also hear the whir of old plastic wheels and the clink of glass.

"Move it, punks, we have to finish the delivery tonight" a feminine raspy voice rumbled. The smell of cigarettes and cologne meshed in the hair almost making the boy gag. Grunts of acknowledgment of the two men accompanying them. The boy made a hand signal to the horse, getting a nod before she disappeared through the ceiling. 

As the sounds died down he stood up and checked outside the door. He doubted it was only that women and the two men here, so being extra careful will have to do. His musings were stopped by Kaalki. 

"Did you see anybody up?"

"Just two, they are mostly empty. I believe that the last cart was everything they had to transport" the boy clicked his tongue.

"Meaning that even if we call the authorities, they will be pretty much gone. We're gonna need a plan then" he crossed his arms. The horse signed in resignation, knowing that yes, once again they will intervene. 

"Let me check downstairs, and move carefully, I will catch up with you in two minutes." The boy nodded as her figure disappeared through the floor. Walking down the stairs he keeps his ears strained for any sound, it was quite empty but you never knew when someone might be hiding.

He hears voices down below, moving down the stairs he could catch a glimpse of the underground parking lot. Many people were down here, moving boxes into vans of various sizes. One of the boxes was seemingly open, showing the interior full of glass bottles, though he couldn't discern their content. He felt a familiar weight on his hair, marking the arrival of his horse-like companion.

"How many?"

"25, quite the big group. I don't think we can take them on if we had some backup. They also have eyes to protect themselves from the heroes." she added dryly. The kwamis had mentioned to him to try to recruit people, after all, it was quite common for the miraculous to be given away to other people to do missions. Rarely the master worked directly if something happened to him, the box could be lost and the kwamis would be sent back to their dimension. Unless they had another owner to tetter then to this world.

  
  


*************

  
  


Going back to the third floor the boy paced, what to do. "Calling the heroes would be ideal, however, they have someone checking the lines to the police."

"Meaning they would be gone, it would be pointless then" The kwami nodded, she was floating in the air, legs crossed. However, her posture became tense when she could hear the sounds of a scuffle above. They quieted quickly, was someone else in the building?

"Izuku, I believe we have company," she said as she hid in his hair, her eyes locked on the corridor. The boy's body tense, looking carefully, it was awfully quiet here. His posture relaxed a bit before he jumped backbiting down a yelp. Two long strips of cloth came at him, one of them wrapping itself in his left ankle.

"Sh-" his voice was cut off as he hit the floor. Not losing a minute he felt his body going overdrive, pulling his leg with the force he hears a grunt from the darkness. He could see the figure thanks to his mask, it looked like a man with long hair floating, bright yellow goggles. He pulled him closer, the light ruined and showed him in a better light, he could swear he had seen that getup before.

The man let out a grunt in surprise at the strength of the hold of the boy, his red gaze was proof the strength wasn't his quirk. Using the other end he sent his capture weapon to try to snag the boy's other arm, but the boy grabbed it with his baton. 

"Look, I'm not your enemy here" 

"And  _ I  _ should just trust your word?". The man's sardonic response, izuku couldn't see his eyes but could imagine him rolling them.

"Look, if I was a villain, which I'm not, I would call for backup. They are all downstairs, and not trying to keep the noise to a minimum" the boy added quickly. his ears were strained to try to pick up noise from the stairs behind him. He felt the man's gaze almost as trying to decipher his words, looking for lies in his arguments. 

Receiving a nod and feeling the captured weapon loosen made the boy deflate with a sign. At least he didn't need to use any violence to deal with this problem, for the time being anyway. "My name is Maneki, you  _ are? _ " He asked as he used his baton as support.

"Call me Eraserhead" the older man nodded. Though his posture was still tense, ready for attacking at the minimum provocation. A spark of recognition passed the boy's eyes, the erasure hero, though he didn't use his quirk? Or did he?

"There are 25 of them downstairs. They also have set up a line directly to the police" he started calmly, the hero's silence as an encouragement to continue. "I don't know if they are well trained, nor the quirks, but they were loading some glass bottles to a bunch of vans" the man hummed.

“Anything else?” the man asked, though he seemed to be observing the boy curiously out of the corner of his eyes. He somewhat fit the description for a decently known vigilante, but the getup was different, and it looked professionally made. 

“No, we need a plan. the layout of the building, there should be another entrance downstairs, if they could use it to sneak in, they could stop the loading and the vans by attacking in two points. The building is 6 stories tall, and a hospital. In case of emergencies, they should have some extra exit that the villains might not be aware of.”

“Sounds good to me” The mumbling was cut short, as red soon rushed to his face. The man raised his eyebrow as the boy seemed to wish to disappear from embarrassment, his eyes hidden in his hands. 

“You know where the other entrance is?” he cut right to the point, the boy looked at him and shook his head.

“It should be close to the other side of the parking lot, there might be two extras at a minimum” Eraserhead nodded and started to quietly move, looking at the hallways for any guards. 

He heard the boy mumble softly though not the words nor seeing the horse kwami disappearing through the wall and fly off. The black-haired man looked at the other hallway, scanning the rooms trying to find the other exit. 

Looking around the hallways, the boy tried to look nonchalantly as he waited for Kaalki, moving to one of the intersections of the hallways where plaques were covered by dust. Cleaning it with his hand revealed the word “ICU” under it. 

The kwami returned, motioning the hallways and then a turn, mouthing a quick thanks the buy turned to where the hero was checking the other end. 

"There is an entrance to the garage down this way. We could split up and hit them through both sides?" He pointed at his chest and then separated them, almost trying to visualize the plan. A pincer tactic would probably have the highest chance of success. 

"We are gonna need a signal them" 

"I got it covered, you will know when to jump in. We got 2 minutes" the boy smiled almost fiendish, feeling the power of Miraculous of destruction at his fingertips. 

The hero nodded and went back to the eastern entrance, the boy moving into position. It should be at least 2 minutes before he could start, giving enough time for Eraserhead and himself to prepare. Going down the stairs, sneaking around the railing, and observing the villains once again. They looked halfway done, so they couldn't afford to push this back further. counting on his head, he smiled as the countdown ended.

_ "Black Yarn" _ the boy whispered as a ball of dark energy weaved itself into his open palm. He breathed deeply before his eyes narrowed and he could feel almost the call of battle.

_ It's Showtime _

The ball flew as it was thrown from his palm, exploding in a haze of shadows, the cries of the villains as they felt weaker out of nowhere. 

"What the hell?!" The woman voiced as she crouched down, feeling drained. Fear in her voice as she called to the underlings;  _ "Stop them!" _

Not wasting a second, the boy held his staff, joining the fray. He saw Eraserhead jumping out of his hiding spot as well, quickly pulling villains before throwing them with force towards the pavement. 

Midoriya was not behind easily parrying the blows of a man with a steel arms quirk with his staff. The villain tried a swing from the left, the boy easily evading thanks to the Black Yarn effect slowing down his opponents. Putting the staff's end to the floor, he moved up before the villain could react, kicking him in the face hard. As he staggered the boy didn't lose a minute to use his staff to trip the villain.

"Sorry, but Meow will be stopping your delivery." He winked, before sending the villain packing towards another. 

He could feel Eraserhead stare for a second, yeah not his bed pun, but he was learning!

The man simply went back to smashing villains against the concrete, grabbing one who was jumping around, a spring quirk of some sort. It tried to stab him, only to be sent back towards the other thugs. A woman tried to shoot him something, but her quirk was being nullified, picnicking as her powers seemed to vanish. 

A villain with a lizard-like tail attacked him from behind, but his steps were too loud. Jumping up the boy avoided being hit, before using his staff for balance.

"You guys are being claw-ful to me, you could Purr-haps try to be nicer? It Pays well" he said. He still had one minute left before the power would recede too much.

"Oi, you useless scum! You ain't getting pay if i cannot deliver this" the woman growled. 

A bull-headed mutant rushed towards Aizawa, grabbing easily to his weapon. Normally he would be able to just send them off or apprehend them, but the Minotaur was quite sturdy. 

Using his usual maneuver, the minotaur sends him crashing into a wall, surprising the black decked boy.

"Shit, a mutant type quirk" Izuku whispered, while he knew he was stronger than most humans while transformed, he was not gonna be a match to that giant. 

The woman glared with a smirk on her lips, pleased by this development. "Kill them, and do it quickly. We don't want the attention of the police" she ordered, getting a quick nod before the bull-headed for the cat-themed hero.

Using his staff to get some distance, Izuku rushed to the Hero side. "We need a plan, we cannot overpower him like this," he said in a hurried tone. The hero groaned but was able to get up, and was pulled away from the impact zone with the hell of the vigilante.

"Any ideas?"

The boy racked his brain, they couldn't just knock him out. Getting closer was a suicide mission, and while the Capture weapon of Eraserhead was strong, capturing the villain was an entirely different manner. 

He saw the darkness disappearing, their timing was awful. A girl was throwing metal-like darts at them, one of them grazing the boy while Aizawa seemed to mostly take care of them better. 

While most of the villains were still dizzy, it wouldn't last long if they couldn't defeat the Minotaur like a villain. 

They needed something strong and immovable, something like. The boy didn't see the minotaur's arm come close, getting thrown a few feet in the air before hitting the floor.

"Ough that is not Paws-ultra of you" he coughed. That hurt! Eraserhead soon jumped to distract him before he could go after him further. The girl with the darts was trying to hit them while avoiding their best fighter (and winning chance, if he was being honest)

The floor didn-

The boy's eyes widened, of course! Pulling himself up, he observed the Minotaur nor

"Let's level the field Eraserhead!  **_Cataclysm!"_ ** The hero glanced briefly at him as his right hand filled with dark power. When he touched the floor the effect was instantaneous, as a giant crack formed on the floor. Thick enough to gulp down the Minotaur, but not for an easy escape.

The man struggled to lift himself before he was met with a hard kick to the face. Not losing a beat, Midoriya went to the dart girl, knocking her out with a good place hit from his staff. The woman in charge looked pale, her eyes darting from him to Aizawa, who didn't lose another second in apprehending various of the other villains. 

A step back, she tried to run but met the floor instead.

"Paw-don me ma'am, but you aren't going anywhere tonight!" The boy smiled, bright green eyes shining before he hears the familiar beep of his time running out. 

"Sorry gotta get meow-self out of here!" He winked at the heroes before rushing for the stairs. The horse Kwami formed a portal.

The hero concentrated on finishing with the villains, as much as he wanted to question the vigilante, he didn't have the time. The boy didn't see that old, probably around the age of his class. He doubted it was gonna be the last he saw of him, or have to deal with him. 

  
  


"Great, a problem child" he scoffed. Hearing the sirens of the police approaching. 

  
  


***************

Midoriya heart pounded strongly on his chest. They were sitting on a rooftop a few streets from the abandoned hospital. The catsuit off, leaving him in simple jeans, his red shoes, and a hoodie with bunny ears.

"That went well" he muttered, the proud gaze of Kaalki on him.

"You did nail the act, it was a quite impressive use of the Miraculous as well" 

"Meh, I just wanna go home to my cheese" the cat got a glare that he colossally ignored. 

_ "I swear Plagg"  _ the horse hissed.

"Is ok Kaalki. I wanna go home too, im exhausted" he watched as she relaxed, looking at the soft smile on his face. 

Midoriya couldn't contain his happiness. He met one of his heroes, not in the most ideal circumstances, but still!

It had to count for something!

He just wished he could ask for an autograph without getting sent to jail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, one thing the bothered me about MLB, was how technically the Ladybug Miraculous has two powers (Lucky Charm and MLB) make it more versatile compared to the others. Even the Cat miraculous which is supposed to be its EQUAL.
> 
> This is why i added new power for each of the miraculous, some stronger than their base power (like with Pollen's) or weaker mini powers (like you were able to see in this chapter with Black Yarn!)


	5. A Miraculous Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally we meet the main love interest of the fic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fun note, i will be updating the older chapters so they are better gramatically wise!  
> No changes to the story whatsover. so you dont have to re-read them if you dont want to.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/189142772@N03/50654281816/in/dateposted-public/)

"Hey Izuku, whatcha' doing?" Daiizi asked as she sat down observing the green-haired boy. His face softened as he petted her head before picking his pen up again.

"Just filling some forms for mom. I want to go into Cram school" he explained, the pig tilting his head.

" _Cram school?_ But don't you go to school already?"

"Cram school is more school. They help people with their school work so they can get to their wished highschools or even college" a blink from the piggy "Think of it like, using a bike. You use the training wheels first and then go on your own" a loud 'oohh' of recognition as the concept sank in.

The Bee Kwami observed the paper silently, proud their encouragement was bearing fruits.

"What are you gonna study when you grow up then?" the boy looked sheepishly at them, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, that did the thing. I don't know what I wanna do anymore?" questioning glance was sent his way

"I always wanted to be a hero but you guys already fulfilled that. I can't register for any hero courses with the information of the miraculous, obviously, way too risky. It's weird to explain really, is all I ever wanted to do and now...it's _gone?"_ He didn't think he could put it clearly into words.

"But if you don't know what you want to do, why go to more schools?" 

"Well, they can help me in many ways, I need to get to a high school. Getting in a good one can guarantee me getting sent to any university I want later on. That way I have more to think about, Japan's school system is _very_ demanding. And I don't want mom to worry anymore." 

"Now that is a very responsible answer" their chat was interrupted by the dragon, appraisal in his deep gold eyes. The boy blushed to hide his face with his arms. 

"So, which school are you going to?" Asked the light pink kwami as she sat down on one of the shelves of his desk.

Midoriya signed as he worked to form. He had been talking to his mother about some extra classes for himself, Cram school sounded interesting now that he fulfilled his heroic aspirations. Though he was thankful for Pollen and Kaalki's pushing him to find new things to do. They were worried his life was gonna be consumed in strife to protect the miraculous. He didn't have the choice of just passing on his role nor the Guardians to back him up

"Not sure, I wanted to go to the U.A. There is also another one like Kaibara or Tomoeda...but, I'm worried how they are gonna react" he mumbled, the pig frowning.

"Is this because of Bakugo?" the bull said from his perch atop one of Izuku's All Might figures. 

"Well-"

"You should go just to spite him, them," Stompp said, leaving the boy dumbfounded. 

"Agreed" The cat chorused as he bites another piece of Camembert. 

"As much as they act barbaric. They do have a point, you cannot let others decide your destiny. Be it Us or Someone else" Kaalki added, she was looking at the computer trying to pick her next move. A chessboard was displayed, as the dragon observed and planned counters to the horse's tactical mind.

"I guess I can try, it's not like I lose anything. And the exam is still quite far anyway" he signed adding U.A. to the list of wished schools to be in attendance. Heroics might be the number one program, but the others were also high quality.

Looking at the form he signed at the bottom, his mother's signature was already on the paper. 

The Kwamis did have a point, he couldn't let Bakugo nor anybody else control his life. 

  
  


*********

  
  


Izuku looked at his papers, biting his lip. His brows were furrowed in concentration as he examined his schoolwork. He had started the next Monday at Cram school, lucky a spot was open which fitted his schedule. It had taken 3 weeks for him to adjust and not come to school looking at the death door, the bags under his eyes have been colossal, Xuppu had jokes. Even if he will have to cram his notes of hero fights to be developed later at night.

The teacher assignment was one for cooperation, wanting to enhance the student's peer review skills so they can critically examine their work. It was an excellent idea for teaching some discipline too, and communication is needed in many work areas. 

The problem arose when Izuku found himself with no friends or anybody to talk to, however. While most of his new peers were more worried about exams than his quirkless status, they tended to just ignore him and hang out with their little groups. It didn't help that Izuku's social skills were exactly stellar.

The classroom was mostly already paired, people being side by side and either analyzing paper or discussing the contents of it.

"Midoriya?" The teacher asked, He had dark grey hair and round glasses. Making a motion so the boy came closer.

"Yes, sir?" Was he muttering? The boy's frown deepened as he looked down.

"You aren't in trouble. But you do seem to have a hard time finding a partner?" the teacher fiddling with the edge of the paper from a past assignment. 

"Yeah, sorry, I don't know anybody here and I know it isn't an excuse but-" 

"Ah, yeah that happens, I understand. My cousins also had trouble connecting with people, but anyway!" his thoughtful eyes brightening once again. "Why don't you join with-" Midoriya watched as he looked dramatically around, locking into a distinct hair split-half red and half white, "Todoroki! You both seem to be partnerless."

The name rang a bell to the young boy's brain, certain number 2 hero was after all quite well known. But that was impossible, why would he be here? Not like his Cram school was cheap, but there were higher quality ones around. In his musings, he didn't notice when the other boy came close.

"So we are working together then?" A deadpan voice brought Midoriya out of the clouds. 

"Huh…" was Midoriya's unintelligent response.

"Yup, try to get along. I have other assignments also in pairs, gotta foster camaraderie" Mr. Sohma said with a grin and patting both boys in the shoulder before shooing them away.

"Let's go then" Todoroki nodded, sitting across the room in his corner. 

Getting out of his stupor, Izuku hurried to follow him, taking an empty seat beside the dual-colored teen. Sitting down and pulling his paper, he cringes a bit, he goes over the 5-page limit. He was just as glad he didn't do 15 pages, Pollen has told him writing so much was good, but he needed to be fair to the teacher and the other alumni. Longer essays needed longer sessions to be revised and graded. If that didn't sink any possibility of making any friends, nothing will.

He was giving Pollen an extra croissant tonight.

"Sorry, I went a bit further than necessary, sorry for the inconvenience." He mumbled looking sheepishly. 

"It's fine, I have worked with longer works before. Todoroki said, taking his stack of paper while passing him on Midoriya's desk. " do you want to do it completely first, or go over it one by one?" 

"Either is fine with me!" He added, cringe at the crack of his voice. 

"Let's go over each one then. And then we comment on changes." Izuku nodded.

"Sure! Also, my name is Midoriya Izuku. Nice to meet you"

"Todoroki Shoto," the other boy said with a curt nod. 

The afternoon went on quietly, the sound of pencil scrapping paper and the soft murmurs of students talking about their assignment. Stars dotted the skyline, as the sun started to fall down the horizon.

Izuku checked the last of the paper, and overall it was really strong. Though it lacked detail in a few points if pushed more it would be worthy of an A+.

He packed a bit to observe Todoroki, the other calmly ready the paper and marked a few things with a yellow highlighter. He was on the last page and seemed to also be finishing his work, with a few more highlights he lowered the paper. Midoriya blushed and tried to act nonchalantly, He had been staring.

_Fantastic, totally_ won't think I'm _creepy or something. Way to go Izuku._ A voice very similar to the explosive blonde's echoed through the boy's thoughts.

"Midoriya" the green-haired teen looked up, organizing the papers neatly. 

"Oh… Oh! Alright, I'm also finished. You can't start if you want!"

"Your paper is pretty good, though I feel Shigure is gonna dock you some points for the extra papers" Izuku lifted his head a bit, looking confused. Todoroki observed him before a lightbulb went on his head.

"Shigure is the teacher. He is friends with my sister and always wants friends to call him by his first name." Midoriya made an "oh" of understanding.

"I figured for the length, sorry again. Pointers?" 

"You could try to reword a few paragraphs to get a more concise paper. Your fourth paragraph does drag a bit towards the end, maybe changing the vocabulary could help" Midoriya nodded.

The boys went back and forth, writing notes and discussing the subject, The voice of Shigure made the boys stop. 

"Alright is getting quite late. Make sure to send me your edited Essay and make a copy of the corrected version by your partner. I will see you all tomorrow" a few of the students cheered, others stretched after hours of hard work. 

Midoriya heard as Todoroki started to pack his belongings, the smile he had slowly fading. As much as he enjoyed this, he knew it would probably end. Be it his personality or his quirkless scared Todoroki away.

"Goodbye midoriya, see you tomorrow" Shoto raised an eyebrow at the boy's widened eyes.

"Yeah, sure, huh, See you tomorrow!" He packed his bag and ran embarrassed. The dual haired teen just looked at the teacher who just snorted.

Izuku ram till he was a few streets away before pressing his forehead to a wall. 

"Well, you made an impression alright." Trixx mussed, he was happy to be out of the bag. The boy just whined in despair.

"He probably thinks I'm weird, he probably gonna ask Shigure to never get put in groups with me" 

"It was not _that_ bad. At least you can talk to him" Wayzz murmured as Tikki and Plagg winced in sympathy.

The boy looked curiously but both Kwamis didn't seem interested in sharing that anecdote. With all things considered, he didn't do too badly. His lips curled up, maybe things will get better.

***********

Izuku often wondered if he was in the Universe Hit List, it was the only logical thing. He didn't do anything horrible in his past life and is paying his debt now. 

Wincing as his arm brushed with his sleeve, the sting of the burn he got with his encounter with Kachaan. 

The streets were familiar, a bit farther he could go through the alleyways to get to school earlier and treat it. The cool autumn breeze was somewhat welcome, the trees were slowly but surely turning more yellow. 

It had been three weeks since he had started Cram school and his fragile friendship with Todoroki. Most of the time it was only them talking a bit about the assignments, professor Sohma always tries to push them to ask for help. "Better now than wait for it to catch up to you in an exam!'' he jovially expressed. 

Cram school has become his second favorite thing in the world, the peace and not fearing for his health was always welcome, and having positive peers has brought his mood through the roof. 

  
  


The kwamis were, in particular, happy about the development, Stompp happy exclaiming “Finally, _positive_ relationships!” while the others nodded enthusiastically. 

They have been helping a lot to keep up with his homework and Miraculous duties. Even if they have been stressing that may be getting at least one holder would be a good idea. Pollen had suggested Todoroki, as he was so far one of the only people Izuku could realistically ask to become a holder. While it was common to get people after some calculated observations and meetings, he was still on the fence about asking him. 

He knew very few things about Todoroki: His Sister was nice, he frowned darkly at the mention of Endeavour, and he liked cold soba. The last one was a happy accident thanks to his mother accidentally giving him her lunch instead of his. 

Missing the katsudon had been worth it. 

Ironically it was the fact he was going to be a hero that screwed any chances of being chosen at the moment. Vigilantism could sink his career before it began, he just couldn't do that to the dual haired boy.

Walking to a more secluded alleyway, he sleeves back somewhat and he observed the damage. Normally he got away now, Bakugo's strong quirk was nothing against the Kwamis magic. 

It at least wouldn't scar, Kachaan was not stupid enough to that. 

"Barbaric, really who does **he** think he is?" the head Roarr angry mulling.

"Is ok, I will be fine soon." He got a reprimanded stare from more than a few Kwamis.

"Getting physically assaulted shouldn't be part of nobody's day to day life." Added Tikki, in her eyes a hidden fury. 

Midoriya signed, knowing he was not gonna win an argument against them. It didn't help that Duusu was sobbing and Ziggy was looking at him with the biggest pair of saddest eyes.

"I know, sorry I worried you, but things will get better. Just a few months and then no more Kachaan." he patted the goat head who just snuck against his palm.

"A silver lining if anything. But you need some medical attention" Longg said, Tikki, Pollen, and Kaalki nodding alongside him.

"Is fine, I need to get to class." He said.

_"Izuku'' hissed_ Kaalki. Looking ready to go in her rant mode™. Before she could start, the Kwamis eyes widened before they all hid. 

"Midoriya?" A familiar deadpan voice sounded, making Midoriya jump in panic. 

"Todoroki!?" 

"Yes?" 

"Huh, eh huh. What are you doing here" Midoriya tried to look casual, his eyes betraying him as he looked everywhere for an escape route

"We go to the same Cram School?" Todoroki raised an eyebrow as he observed how the boy got somewhat more nervous. He had heard Izuku talking, though nobody was here, then again, Izuku did have a phone. dual-colored eyes narrowed at the boy's burn marks on his arm.

"What happened?" 

"Huh" Izuku followed his eyes before his face changed from confused to mortified. "Don'tWorryAboutItIsNoth-"

Todoroki simply ignored the boy. Extending his right arm. A cold feeling suddenly hit the green-haired boy, looking in awe at Todoroki's quirk.

"We should probably sit down? Classes start in like" picking his phone up from his jacket pocket "20 minutes" Izuku mumbled getting a nod from the other teen. 

He was itching to grab his notebook and start to take notes. He usually didn't have such a good opportunity to record quirk like this, let alone Todoroki's. The dual haired boy was quite responsible and seemed to mind public quirk usage seriously. 

"Your quirk is amazing," he said in awe looking at his arm, the sting pain from before faded. He should be able to even wear the jacket inside comfortably!

"Is alright. We should go in" Todoroki looked like he wanted to ask something else, but shook his head. 

"Thank you, I appreciate it Todoroki" Izuku bowed and followed as the other boy made way to the school. The class was packed, as usual, with many students already working on their homework. Izuku saw Shigure send him a smug glance, he always looked like he knew more than he let on.

"As usual, let's start with the homework! If you have any questions about your work come to me or Kasumi!"

School continued, as usual, the students working diligently on their work. A few raised their hands so the teachers could come to their aid, others helping their neighbors with some of the questions.

*************

The ring of a bell took the students out of the reverie, a few whopping in enthusiasm for the end of the day. 

The freckled boy stretched on his seat, his eyes glancing at his companion. Todoroki looked up before returning his concentration on completing the last arithmetic problem on his sheet. 

"Alright everyone, you all did a great job today! Let's keep it up and continue tomorrow" various grunts of commitment could be heard across the room. A few of the students crowding around the teacher to ask questions about the material covered. Others passed quickly dropping assignments on the bin on the desk for grading, the room filling with chatter. 

Finishing packing up, Midoriya walked to the front desk dropping his work. He could feel Todoroki close behind, the usual temperature change being unmistakable. 

"Have a good night Mr. Sohma!" He got a wave before starting to walk to the front doors.

He pushed the door open, the overhang of the building keeping him dry. The downpour was still going strong, even after an hour it didn't seem to let up any time soon

Looking through his backpack, Midoriya groaned in annoyance. 

"Are you alright Midoriya?"

"Oh, professor Sohma? No, I just forgot my umbrella. Not a big deal" he let out a humorless chuckle with a shaky grin.

"Do you have a ride tonight? Is pretty late and is pouring. If it was just a drizzle it wouldn't be too bad." The man raised an eyebrow, the cheerful tone hiding the small worry in his eyes.

"Ah, no. I'm just gonna wait till the rain lets up, thanks for worrying" he bowed.

"Are you sure? I can ask around to see if anybody can take you home" the older man furrowed his brow. "Or do you at least have an umbrella?"

"Don't worry about it! Really, I appreciate it, but I will be ok." Shigure looked unsure.

"If you need anything I'm gonna be inside for a while. Try to get home alright?" 

Midoriya nodded. "I promise, see you tomorrow!"

He did say that, but looking outside, he wished he had brought at _least_ Fluff's Miraculous. It was an umbrella after all and he could parkour all the way home, sitting down on the stairs and frowned.

He was so distractedly he didn't even feel when a familiar set of shoes sat beside his own. 

"You haven't gone home yet?" 

"Gah!? Todoroki, please don't sneak on me like that!" The other teen just raised an eyebrow, Midoriya signed resigned to his fate.

"You aren't usually here when I go home," Shoto replied. 

"Is no big deal, I'm just waiting for the rain to let up" 

"So you aren't home, because you are lacking an umbrella?"

"Yes" 

"Alright" he passed Midoriya his own, it was white and blue with little ducklings patterned around the edges. It was honestly more cutesy than anything he would expect from the taller teen. 

Izuku blinked between the umbrella and Todoroki, sputtering as red seeped into his cheeks. "But Todorki, what about you getting home?!"

"My sister is picking me up. And she has a car"

"But-"

"You can return the umbrella tomorrow, is not a big deal." 

"But _why?"_

Todoroki blinked confused, it wasn't a big deal, just an umbrella.

"I want to be a hero. Just ignoring when someone needs help is not very heroic, is it?" He mumbled, a bit, before his mismatched ones locked to Midoriya's "And well, you are kinda my friend?" 

This was, in a sad way, the nicest thing somebody has done to him. Most other people depreciate him, only his mom showed she loved him in any form. 

So midoriya did the only midoriya thing he could do. He started to cry. 

"Sorry-" Shoto tried to calm him down, he looked worried and lost. Moving his arms around him, afraid and unsure to touch, before setting down to patting his shoulders roughly it too roughly. 

**_"Thank you,"_ **Midoriya said, wiping his eyes furiously.

"Yeah, no problem." A small twitch on his lips was the few times Midoriya has seen a smile. With how little the other boy seemed to express himself, it felt like a victory.

Waving goodbye to Todoroki, he walked out. The Kwamis popping out of their hiding places as the streets were mostly empty. A passerby was scattered about, a few of them running to about the worst of the storm.

  
  


"That was very nice of Todoroki," Sass remarked. 

"Yeah, he is very cool, isn't he? He is gonna be an amazing hero." He hummed, stopping by the red light, as he waited for it to change. Something was bothering him, his eyes fell on Fuschia pink.

"It's something on my face Duusu?" he asked, the Kwami was looking at him with a big smile. 

"It's good you found someone to like. Good luck!" 

"Yeah? Todoroki is nice" he blinked a few times, trying to make sense of the surprisingly cryptic kwami. He was usually very straightforward. And it didn't help with Plagg Cheshire grin. 

"Take it literally kid, really they are a pair of teasers," Orikko says, as in trying to have some pity on him. Someone to _like?_

He liked people but seeing Duusu hopeful eyes and Plagg playful face he doubted that was what they meant. He remembered a talk he overheard between two girls on Aldera.

'you could like someone...or _like_ someone.' 

His eyes widened before a mad blush rushed to his face. "I don't! I mean he is not Ugly But-" he made a noise that Roarr 'kindly' classified as a "dying whale".

"They are teasing, just don't worry about it. Love drama is just… something we are interested in" helped Wayzz patting the cheek of the boy who only covered his face in his arm.

"And true love is so beautiful," Daizzy said in a dreaming voice. 

"But all things considered, don't worry about it. Having crushes at your age is quite normal" Pollen said from her perch atop his head.

Midoriya relaxed a bit. That made sense. Having little crushed was a thing for teenagers, it was a very well known fact!

Nothing to worry about? Right? 


	6. Butterfly Brainwaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midoriya gains a new friend, an unlikely ally and find clues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again!
> 
> I have been working on the Miraculous related plot, and I have for the most part already set up fully on the quest for Izuku as a guardian. 
> 
> Some stuff happened over the last month and I have been unable to work as much.
> 
> BUT ANYWAYS please enjoy!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/189142772@N03/50994706228/in/dateposted/)

Izuku nodded off, barely paying attention to the teacher, startled, shaking his head and rubbing his eyes. He had run off with Mullo till the sun peaked on the horizon, barely able to get in his room before his mother went to check on him. She didn't often take early morning shifts at the hospital, so it usually wasn't a problem for him.

These weeks have been mostly the same routine: Avoid Kachaan and the bullies at school, run off to watch hero fights, get home to get dinner, and go patrolling at night. 

He has never really stayed up late on a school night. Kaalki and Sass were probably gonna lecture him about the dangers of not getting enough rest. The ringing of the bell made the boy almost jump to his feet, looking around confused for a second. School, right, Izuku _focus._

He side glanced at the other students who have mostly left the room for the cafeteria or the yard. Picking up his bag he slowly packed his book and notebook to not get attention to himself, as he was leaving he didn't notice the foot on the way.

"Argh!?" He exclaimed falling face first, the content of his bag spilling on the floor. Familiar laughter sounded around him, not even having to lift his head to know the owners. 

"You should pay more attention Midoriya" one of Bakugo's lackeys sneered.

"Yeah, you need to get your head out of the clouds" the former snorted. "As if! He still thinks like a little kid" the other said with mirth. 

Izuku grumbled picking up his notebooks, he heard the door closing shut as the laughter faded in the hallway, the Kwamis floating about getting some of his pencils and pens that fell off. The Ladybug Kwami looked at him with worry in her dark blue eyes, a silent request to talk to him. Picking up the last of his things, he nodded to the Kwamis pointing at his bag and the safeguarded food.

"Let's go to the roof, shall we?"

  
  


**************

  
  


The wind blew softly, ruffling his curls. Moving to one of the sides of the roof, where a few boxes were thrown about. The kwamis once again flying about, Duusu, in particular, seemed interested in the view pulling a worried Nooroo to go watch the clouds and find shapes on them. 

"Hey, you alright?" Tikki's voice cut through his reverie, blinking at her before shaking his head.

"I’m ok, don't worry. You know how they are, and I didn't get bruised!" The Ladybug dry look as he looked sheepish.

"Their behavior is still unacceptable, and the teachers are worse. A healthy and _safe_ environment is needed to help students learn. Everyone knows that!" Kaalki angrily ranted.

"Don't worry Kaalki. I'm ok, really" he said softly as he pulled his lunch out of his backpack. He was thankful to his mom for using containers that locked firmly. It was a messier, but everything was inside and none of his belongings ended up with soup on them.

"We know not to bother you. But we worry you know? My old holder wasn't….the nicest person at first, but the teachers didn't always support her bad behavior. Nor did the other students." Pollen said softly from her features. Midoriya shrugged not a commitment, passing the kwamis their snacks from a separate container. 

"And I appreciate it. Duusu! Come to eat!" He yelled the last part, getting the attention of the pair. The Cat quickly nabbed the Camembert, getting an annoyed huff from the Horse, who tried to lecture him about his manners. Plagg just blew her a raspberry and laughed at Kaalki's indignant squawk. 

" _You"_ she hissed.

Mullo and Xuppu fell on their backs laughing, almost choking on their snacks. Trixx hid his chuckling at the betrayed face on the Kaalki face, not even Midoriya could hold his laughter. 

"Backstabbers, all of you" Daizzi sat beside Stompp, the other getting ready for their usual entertainment. 

"You are too strict, Pear" the horse just rolled her eyes. The Kwamis and Midoriya followed arguments like a tennis match.

"You are too lax!"

"It's not like I don't take my job seriously"

_"Not. the._ **_point_ ** _"_

"Oh?"

"You are a terrible role model!" She pointed dramatically to the boy, who choked on his Katsudon.

"Pretty sure the kid is fine"

"Tikki back me on"

"Hey, Sugar cube tells the dramatic Pear I'm fine.

"Please don't drag me onto your arguments" Tikki mumbled. Though she got mostly ignored, the pair continue their bickering at each other. 

A smile graced midoriya lips, even with all the excitement and stress, it was nice to have people to talk to. 

  
  


**********

  
  
  


"Alright, classes over for the day. Remember to bring your essays tomorrow" the teacher's voice sounded bored, he always looked uninterested in all the classes.

Midoriya clicked his tongue as he observed the door, Kachaan and his lackeys were distracted, one of them had mentioned a new game he got. If he was fast and thought quickly, he could go out of the school before any of them noticed. He felt a soft paw touching his scalp. 

_"Get ready to go, I will support you today"_ Fluff murmured and midoriya grabbed his backpack. 

3

2

1

  
  


The sound of the bell and a desk scrapping was all that could be heard before the yelling started. Its sounds fade extremely quickly as he is accelerated by Fluff's power. He almost crashed into the front doors, pushing them open and bolting out of the school to one of the alleyways. Even with his Quirk Kachaan and his lackeys wouldn't be able to catch him. 

Falling face first into a wall the boy groaned in pain. 

"I’m so Sorry! I think I accelerated you too much!?" the rabbit said, alarmed, floating beside him. 

"I’m fine" he said, weakly rubbing his head. Fluff only worried more and checked him all over, pressing around his body for any injuries. 

“Our powers can be a little finicky, since we aren't accustomed to using them to such a small scale.” Sass added.

“”Yeah! Remember when Plagg wrecked Paris?” Roarr chuckled.

“No my fault! and Ladybug could fix it anyways.” The cat dismissed it easily.

"Still, better be careful with that power, you could hurt yourself when time catches up to you," Ziggy said as she checked his body for any bruises. 

"Maybe more training would do you guys some good," Roarr said, her tail flickering back and forth. Fluff calmed down and seemed to attach himself to Izuku's side, the boy smiled and scratched his head a little, getting a happy hum from the rabbit. 

Walking down the alleyways he came out close to downtown. It was quite far away than the usual route, though it was probably him miscalculating how far he went. It wasn't much of a problem, he still had some money with him, or he could transform later tonight and get home. His thoughts came crashing down with the familiar sounds of taunts. 

The Kwamis and the boy looked at each other before they peeked around the corner. Nothing was there but the sounds persisted.

"Looks like we're gonna check some trouble out," said Roarr as her tail flicked as smirk forced on her face.

  
  
  
  


  * ••••••••••••••••••



  
  
  
  
  


The sight that he met was quite familiar. Some older teens or at least bigger than the cornered figure were taunting a boy with wild purple hair. The latter only looked mildly annoyed and didn't seem to cower at all. 

"What happened, _villain?_ Cat got your tongue?" one of them taunted, he had a black backpack on his arm, before spilling the contents on the floor. The purple-haired boy's eyes narrowed. 

"Look at him! Pathetic! His quirk is useless if he doesn't talk. It's like you said!" one of the lackeys came from the side, kicking the cornered teen on one of his legs. He didn't notice the glares he was getting for many small creatures hiding in the corner.

"He should be grateful, we are putting him in his place!" Another sneered. Purple eyes narrowed in fury, ready to tell off this bunch of bullies but were rendered mute when a green-haired boy came barreling towards them. Pushing the tallest of them making him fall, quickly he lunged for the backpack grabbing a few of the school supplies on the floor. 

"Let's go!" 

Shinsou was, to put it mildly, flabbergasted at the younger boy with green hair. He shook his head and ran off after him, the bullies giving chase. 

The green-haired teen moved instinctively, knowing the back alleys like the back of his hand, Shinsou hot on his heels. They turned to the right to gain as much ground away from Tanakawa and his lackeys. With a quick turn, he could hear the bullies screeching, as a trash can fell in their way. 

Stopping where the alleyways merged with the main streets, Midoriya leaned into the wall trying to catch his breath, the other boy with his hands on his knees. The ridiculousness of the situation dawned on them as Shinsou's smile turned into a smirk.

"Well, I guess we blew them off??" He said, their eyes made contact. _That_ , did it, Shinso started to snicker. 

"Really? That is your best line?"

"Hey! I didn't plan this!" He pouted, holding the other boy's belongings in his chest more tightly. Shinsou snorted. 

"Just teasing. Anyway thanks for his help back there" The green haired boy's shoulders relaxed and he shook his head. A wobbly smile appearing on his face.

"It's no problem really, I'm Midoriya Izuku. Oh and sorry, I didn't grab everything" giving him his backpack, putting the books and the pencil case sloppily inside. 

"Shinsou Hitoshi. It's alright, the situation was pretty shitty all things considered." He waved his hand.

“I know, but still…” 

“Really don’t worry about it. Anyways I need to get somewhere, see ya later?” 

“Yeah, uh, bye Shinsou!” The boy waved meekly. He observed the other figure until he left around one of the street corners signing resigned. Walking back into the alleyways to get back home himself. “Well that was terrible” he ruffled his hair. 

He had one friend and still couldn’t think of any decent way to talk to people? 

“Could have gone worse,” Plagg said with a deadpan tone, getting the boy to groan in frustration, hiding his face in his palm. The Ladybug kwami cringed in sympathy. 

“PLAGG!” The warning came from the equine, as the other giggled.

  
  
  
  


*********************

  
  


“Alright time to work!” the boy said as he carefully put the box on top of his desk, as it listened to its commands it opened up. 

He picks up a small brooch with two pairs of white bows coming from the two and bottom parts. It turned a dark emerald green, it shaped like a diamond. Attaching it to the neck of his t-shirt, before looking at the expectant eyes of the kwamis. 

“Your mother left earlier today, so we should be able to do a longer scouting of the city.”

“Remember to keep and eye out for my phone. If mom texts anything, use the key on the notebook, so you guys “sound” like me.” doing air quotes as the Ladybug nodded, sitting down in vigil. “I also left some leftovers in the fridge, so you guys should be stocked well” 

“Yeah we know!”, and “Don’t worry we got this” chorused.

“Who are you taking as backup?” Asked Sass. 

“I was thinking Barkk, you haven't go out much after all.” a loud yes was heard, the owner quite obvious. 

“Remember to be careful, if anything happens use the burner to text us. We will come to help you immediately. Your main job today is reconnaissance, we don't know anything about this man who is using magic. Don’t be reckless, this could be very dangerous” Sass said, his voice left not room for argument. The boy, dog and butterfly nodded, the latter more eagerly. 

“Nooroo, Dark Wings Rise!” the boy said, the brooch shining bright as the aforementioned butterfly became a ball of light and flew into it. Almost like paint, pairs of butterfly wings appeared on his face hiding most of his features. His hair dulled and became various shades darker, a pair of hair strang turning long around the back of his head. 

His t-shirt was gone, a turtle neck replaced it and a tailcoat jacket with long curled tips. His legs were covered by dress pants and dress shoes with heart-like shapes decorating it. He took a ball of light in his hand twirling it elegantly in his fingers. Dark purple gloves forming in tandem with his cane topped by a light purple half sphere. 

“Let's go, Barkk” he said, jumping out of the window, landing seamlessly into one of the nearby rooftops. The incident with the monster happened almost a month ago and he hoped the place was fully abandoned by the police and detectives so they could fully investigate the scene and the leftover magic. 

The kwamis had convinced Izuku to at least let them spy on the police since they are not involved in the magic shenanigans. They needed to at least be prepared to bust him out if he was ever captured while transformed and to catch any useful information for their look for the mysterious man. 

Orikko had done an amazing job listening in, their worries confirmed that the police had information about the incident. 

The case had authorities at a loss, they couldn't completely understand how the tale sprouted from the criminal mouth about being transformed into a wild beast. A stroke of luck was the fact the man didn't have clear memories of the incident concerning himself, only a “Flash of Yellow'' he could recall. While they didn't believe much at first, one of the detectives pointed out how his quirk wouldn’t have been able to cut through solid metal as a few of the pillars were in a serious condition. 

The other matter that had them on edge was the strange symbols they found on the floor, which had more of the officers at a loss. There was also the possibility this was some cover up for a quirk but the registry had found nothing that matched the description. 

The authorities seemed worried this could mean more people become dangerous monsters out of nowhere, they were trying to hide it from the public. And most importantly, they were concerned about the “yellow flash” that had apparently stopped the monster and _reverted_ him back to normal. 

Longg had been concerned that somebody smart enough might be able to connect the dots to them, a fear Midoriya himself could easily share. It would be harder for him to act if he had a bunch of underground heroes after his trail, even if technically they believe he was part of a group. 

Midoriya shook his head and patted his cheeks, no time for worrying about “if’s”, his priority was to at least investigate the site and get any information about the magic with Barkk. 

He bursted into a sprint, the light of the city streets slowly fading away to darkness and gloom as the old warehouses came into view. Dropping down to the floor level he looked around.

“Barkk do you feel the leftover magic?” 

“Yeah! Follow me!” The kwami said excitedly, zooming to one of the farther warehouses. Midoriya followed him as he disappeared into a wall.

Around the floor was leftover barricade tape, looking around for an entrance the boy jumped to enter the same way he did before. The smashed window in the same state, entering he looked down towards Barkk, its brownish glow the only thing he could fully see at this distance. 

“This place is a mess, you fought the monster here. Right?” The canine questioned as the boy nodded as he approached. 

“So, how are we gonna check the magic?”

“Easy peasy! Just gotta follow my instructions” Barkk said with a big smile on his face, he beckoned the boy to walk to the middle of the circle. “First grab your cane and slam the tip on the floor”

“You sure?” he asked as his eyes flickered between the kwami and the shimmering floor. 

“Yup, don't worry this is 100% safe. We wouldn’t ask you to do this if we couldn't control it. It's _our_ magic, even if it is an incomplete version” he soothed. Midoriya nodded and slammed the tip of his baton to the floor as colors soon flowed from the floor. Izuku panicked as the circle sprouted to life, its magic sizzling and dancing around. 

“Barkk?” he called as he looked and was astonished to watch the kwami glow brightly, his face seemed concentrated and he heard a low muttering coming from him. Various of the symbols raised from the floor as the sizzling magic was slowly forming a dome around them. They seemed to flicker around him, fizzling in and out, coming closer and before pulling away. 

Midoriya looked mesmerized at the sight, the saw as they slowly were growing in quantity and staying firmly in the dome. His concentration broke at the sight of bright blue eyes watching them intensely, a cat was sitting at the edge of the circle, observing each and all of their movements. “What in the world-” 

Barkk stopped his magic,a dry sounding thud as the broken window frame was settled in the floor, the cat leaving before Izuku could stop it. Their gaze shifted to the top of the warehouse a familiar figure with yellow goggles just entered. He could almost feel the raised eyebrow in his direction, he felt Barkk hiding in his hair, thankfully their impromptu interruption wouldn’t be able to see the Kwami from that distance. 

“Are you another of the animal themed heroes then?” the older scruffy voice called as he landed on the floor. Midoriya looked at his calm demeanor with barely contained surprise, he nodded as he held his cane firmly. “Can we talk?”

The older man keeps his body movement as non threatening as possible, scaring the teen away could, no, definitively mean he will lose clues to what was going on. The police had been stumped at the symbols, yet this boy was able to use them. 

“Are you another of the animal themed vigilantes then?” A nod.

“Do you know Maneki?” another nod. 

“Can you talk? Or I’m gonna have to guess your answers?” Aizawa raised an amused eyebrow as the boy flailed a blush showing in the parts of his face that weren’t masked.

“N-no i can talk. You are Eraserhead right? He told me about you, I'm Murasaki.” Izuku crossed his arms. Of all the heroes, it had to be Eraserhead, most others would just attack him giving him an excuse to fight back at least. Sinking his relationship with the hero could become a problem later knowing his luck, on the other hand “If i can ask questions myself”

“Very well, I will if I can answer them. One question for each of us, three in total” The ttenager body relaxed. “First question, what were you doing before I came here?”. He went rigid right away, the hero filed this as important.

“Uh, well you see…” Izuku could feel Eraserhead’s gaze as he looked up nervously. “Should I even tell him? I think we can get some information directly from the police. but...” he murmured.

“uhhh...I think we can let him in a bit, but we cannot tell him about the Miraculous or any of that business. But in the end, it is your decision” Barkk whispered. 

The boy nodded, he can be careful and skirt around the issue, but having some inside ear directly on the police could greatly help them. He could do this... _probably._

“I was dealing with the quirk left out in the ground, tryin to see if I could use it to track who did this” he responded. “My first question, do the police have any leads about the incident here?” 

“Not much, only that a criminal organization might be behind this since it is so clean. Doesn’t look like the works of lower tier criminals.” 

Aizawa's gaze noticed how the boy seemed to take the information and nodded to himself, before muttering again. The behavior reminded him of the cat themed vigilante. 

“Second question. When we checked the man, a strange energy was found on him, which based on the events, reverted him back. Did you or any of your friends the ones that cured him?” The boy seemed to debate a moment but decided to be truthful, Eraserhead tone was firm as if he was just confirming his suspicion he noted.

“Yes my friend lifted the effects put on the man. Now for my second question, did the man have any markings or lasting effects?”

  
  
  


“Incredibly no, he seemed to be back to normal. He didn’t even have any fractures or wounds, he mentioned being beaten before being brought to here”Aizawa answered, he seemed to observe Izuku for a moment, probably formulating his last question carefully.

“You said what you were doing was a quirk.” The boy tensed again “That however seems to be a lie. Before I made myself know I used my quirk on you, which based on the fact you seem to be familiar with me, you know is the ability to stop quirks. So, for my third question, I wanna know how you ignored my quirk in its entirety?”

Had Aizawa owned a mind reading quirk, he would have been given the beautiful view of izuku screaming bloody murder while at the same time being hit by the blue screen of death. 

“I-I I mean I- uh.” Izuku's mouth opened and closed rapidly, his brain scrambling for an excuse. What was he supposed to say?

He could feel Barkk muttering up a storm in his head, probably also trying desperately for an excuse. 

“So I imagine your inability to answer is because I’m correct?” Aizawa cut down his muttering. 

“It’s just” he grabbed the cane with one hand and moved both his arms nervously. “It’s something I have to do, the best thing you can do is not get involved. You could get hurt or worse-”

“I’m a hero” Aizawa raised an eyebrow as he stated the obvious.

“I know, but this is beyond heroes!” 

“Yet your group members are often seen dealing with ‘hero things’ constantly? Wouldn't in that case ignore them and focus on this “important mission” be more appropriate” Dammit Eraserehead could you not be competent today! “Or are you gonna say that the drug deal me and your friend busted was totally part of this issue?” 

And there he goes again totally destroying his arguments, truly Izuku didn’t think through how the hero actually was. Not that he had as much information as he would like about the underground hero.

“No, but I-We had to do something. We couldn’t just ignore the fact someone was asking for help” Midoriya grumbled. 

“Fair enough. However that doesn’t change the fact whatever you are doing wasn’t a quirk.” He states. 

“Look, is just something people like you shouldn’t know about. It will only bring catastrophe your way.”

“And letting a bunch of children deal with it is better?” Another reasonable argument, Midoriya grumbles annoyed. 

“We need a plan, Master” Barkk whispered. Midoriya clicked his tongue, yeah but what could they do. They couldn’t tell him about the Miraculous no matter what. They needed to keep him out of their trail, Long and Sass had made sure he understood how important choosing who knew about the Miraculous was. 

“I’m truly sorry Eraserhead, but I _can’t_ tell you. No matter what” Izuku's eyes narrowed, his stance firm.

“I see” The boy watched as the older man seemed lost in thought, expecting an attack at any second. But was surprised when he just left an annoyed sign. “Very well”

“....That's it?”

He responded with a simple nod, cheshire grin on his face, his posture as relaxed as ever. Preceding to snort at the face of the young hero. He will get more opportunities to interrogate these vigilantes if they trust him. Moreover, he had zero leads in this case, throwing this all to the floor for a petty fight would be counterproductive. 

But the boy didn’t need to know **that.**

“Are you kidding me?” Midoriya and Barkk whispered in unison. A snort proudly let out by the third party involved. Nevermind what he thought before, he didn’t want Eraserheads signature anymore! 

“It was a logical ruse” One of the boys' eyes twitched and he left out a growl.

Eraserhead was very tempted to tease the boy more, observing as he huffed in indignation. He needed to figure out what was going on and who was behind this, gaining the vigilantes their trust was the fastest way to do so. 

It was logically the best way to get results, he didn’t have to like it.

“Anyways kid, you have one more question. So shoot.” The boy eyed him warily, before he signed in defeat.

“Have there been any incidents with symbols like this that you can recall?” 

“I don’t think so. But I will keep a look out for this.”

“If that will be all?” Another crooked smile.  
  
“Yes, problem child #2”

“Huh!? _Problem child?!_ And why the number!” Izuku said nothing as the man simply left from where he came from. 

Is this what Trixx called getting “trolled”? 

“Uhh...that was a thing?” Barkk added meekly. “We should...finish here, we will probably meet him again on another occasion?” Midoriya nodded before going back to the center of the circle, back to work before he got an aneurysm. 

  
  
  
  
  


***********************

  
  
  
  
  
  


His eyes stopped for a second when he made contact with bright yellow eyes. 

"Meow?" The cat said looking at him with curiosity, pawing at the window. A small smile brought to the boy's face, looking up he saw the sign **_Yarns and Noodles!_ **

This is probably the place, he double checked the address. Though it was _cuter_ than he was expecting. 

"Hello! Welcome to Yarn and Noodles! We will give you a purrfect evening!" a girl in an apron called with glee. She had painted whiskers on her face, and a headband with cat ears on top.

“Hello, I’m looking for my friend?” he responded, a few of the cats were running around his feet, demanding to be petted. 

“Oi Midoriya” The shock of purple hair caught Izuku’s attention. 

Shinsou waved him over, in his lap was a tabby and a russian blue, the latter pawing at him to resume his petting. Midoriya couldn’t help the upward curve of his lips at the sight, walking towards his purple haired acquaintance. “Have you ordered yet?” 

“Nah, was waiting for you” he waved off. “Anyways, What you want to get?, they have a lot of good stuff” He passed him a little paper menu. It was colored pink, the top part imitating the shape of cat ears.

“I think I’m gonna get the peach tea” He laid his bag softly on the table, minding the kwamis still inside. “You?”

“Some coffee” 

Izuku nodded before walking back to the counter and ordering the drinks, he watched as the girl on the counter used her quirk to move the liquids of the drinks to mix them. 

“Your quirk _Amazing_ ” His eyes sparkled.

“Thanks” She smiled, willingly putting the drinks into the counter. “It is pretty useful for mixing stuff, anyways have a pawsome evening!” she winked.

He blushed before picking the drinks quickly and returning to his table. The giggle of the barista and a whistle from his friend made him bury his head in his hands.

_“Smooth”_

“Please don’t” the sound muffled. 

“Alright, alright. I will keep silent, only because of the coffee today” He got a pout in response, as wide green eyes narrowed. “I'm serious, coffee is important to me” a chuckle.

Midoriya supposed so with how he seemed to cradle the cup firmly. Signing he picked his tea cup up, tasting the soft flavor and his eyes closing in bliss. 

“Great, right?” He got a huff from the green eyed boy, but he nodded nonetheless.

“Though, I noticed you looked hella tired yesterday. Were you busy with homework” this caught the attention of Midoriya.

“Oh..oh! Yeah, I had to finish some homework. I made the mistake thinking it was for today instead so I had to pull an all-nighter.”

“Huh” 

“Yeah kinda sucked, I still need to finish the next work. Professor Sohma gave us this big essay to practice working on college applications, it’s fun, but can be quite draining.”

“Sounds like something you enjoy though?”

“Well, yeah?” he motioned with his hands as if trying to grasp his thoughts “I love to analyze and stuff, so this feels like doing it professionally. Prof. Sohma even says I could become an analyst or an editor.” a soft smile crawled up his face. 

“That is cool”

“That reminds me, you told me you wanna become a hero?” Midoriya asked.

“Yeah, I’m gonna apply to Yuuei. You?”

“Ah no. I wanted to be a hero but… you know” he looked down. “I’m just gonna find other ways to be a hero. Psychiatric Analysts can also help a lot of people, did you know most people don’t get enough counseling for their quirks?”

“I have heard about that,” Shinsou frowned absentmindedly. 

“And it sucks, There is this theory that quirk has a partial effect on brain matter and it affects personalities. It can harm a kid's psyche if they aren’t giving the necessary care, and that is without counting on communities having negative effects.”

“Like Villains?”

“Heroes too, is not an effect on morality but personality, there was this one called Nightingale with a shadow body quirk. They had a lot of trouble getting under the spotlight and anxiety attacks. They didn’t know about these problems and they had to step out earlier, they could have worked as an underground hero which would have been more adapted to their psychological background.” Taking a sip of his drink he thought of a few incidents he had participated in recently. “And they are not the only one. But most people don’t really talk about them”

“So if they had been properly diagnosed they would have that breakdown. huh”

“And adding the problem of social stand points it becomes a mess, no quirk is inherently evil after all” Izuku looked pointed at Shinsou. “And depending on the pressure and as you put it ‘shitty adults’” A snort from the purple haired boy “It screws up people in a spiral.”

“Which sucks”

“Plainly put, yes” his eyes widened “sorry I took over the conversation again” a blush spread around his cheeks as he waved his hands frantically. 

“It’s fine, I’m a man of few words” Midoriya snorted. “Plus is always interesting hearing you talk about these things. It’s nice hearing someone not swallow all that bullshit about evil quirks” the last was said with air quotes.

“No problem”

“But talking about let’s depressing stuff, did you watch the hero fight of Death Arms versus that dude with the Rhino Quirk?”

“Ohh! He was part of that group of thieves! I’m surprised they got along for so long, but the leader had that object teleportation quirk”

“Didn’t they come here from Europe?” Shinsou said as the cat in his lap abandoned it. He frowned.

“Yeah, they stole a bunch of works from the Louvre. They are still getting questioned to find the pieces. They also wrecked the Carrousel Garden in their escape.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, there was this Hero there with the ability of controlling ink. They got only one of the group, but they refused to let any information of their next target.”

“At least they are loyal?” The purple haired boy shrugged.

“True” 

“So you know about international heroes? I have only really been checking a few. Like that famous school in the States, the director has telepathic ability”

“Ooh! Professor Xavier is amazing! He has one of the biggest ranges of telepathic reach recorded!” Izuku eyes sparkled. “I heard he stopped a violent fight with villains with his presence _alone_ ”

“Yeah, it was great” He tsk as his drink was close to finished “I’m gonna get more, you want anything?” 

“No, thanks though!” Midoriya watched him go up, the cats protesting before they started to follow him around, did he have a bunch of catnip on him. Finishing up his tea, his attention was soon caught with the pitty patter of a cat, a familiar one.

“Hey, Is you!” he stood up, observing curiously the yellow cat. It possessed the same bright blue eyes, and fierce stare. It seemed to be scrutinizing him. Before walking to him and pawing at his face. “But why were you there?” He was definitely the same cat, there was no way there were two cats with the same appearance and knowing eyes.

“Mreow” 

“Oh, you got Top to get close to you?” He got startled by Shinsou’s voice.

“Please don’t do that, you almost gave me a heart attack” The cat looked relatively annoyed at Shinsou now. “Also, Top?”

“It’s because of a super old american cartoon about some cats. The owner is a classic show nerd.” The barista added helpfully. 

“And that cat basically hates everyone,” Shinsou added. “Which is impressive, not even my dad was able to get close to it”

“Huh” He glanced at the cat who still had the same resting bitch face, which was quite impressive in his opinion. He pawed at his face again as Shinsou sat down, the cat sharp glance zeroing in him. “He really doesn’t look people”

“The owner probably thinks it is hilarious.” Shinsou shrugged.

  
  
  
  
  


***********************

  
  
  
  
  


Midoriya wrote down notes, as he observed a hero fight the news had covered that afternoon. The hero was using an interesting maneuver, using water to create steam with the villain quirk. 

He got distracted from his task at the sound of tapping coming from the window. Putting his pen down he pushed his desk chair back to stand up. The kwamis looked among themselves before their gazes stopped at the green haired boy. 

“Did you invite someone ala Romeo or Juliet or?” Asked Daizzi.

“No...” 

They looked warily, the kwamis inching closer, ready to jump to help their master if needed. Carefully Izuku tiptoed to the edge of the window and grabbed the curtains. He gave a nod to the kwamis, getting the ok from a frowning Pollen, before pushing it away.

There stood the familiar figure of the cat he met earlier, it was looking at him once again in boredom. It’s fur looked almost ethereal under the full moon glow. 

“It's you!”

“Yes” the cat responded. 

It took a few seconds before the boy processed the fact the _cat talked back._ He can’t believe it, but he was grateful for Bakugo’s vocabulary now.

“What the fuck”

“Open the window already, I need to talk to you. Stop wasting moonlight” The cat tone was firm, looking at his paw disinterested before licking it. 

“Why should we?” Longg crossed his arms “For all I know, this is a trap and you are gonna try to harm us” 

“Though he has magic lingering on him” Added Tikki. “What should we do?” her gaze shifted to the boy. Midoriya frowned, biting his lip as he balanced the outcomes. On one hand, he was curious what was going on with this cat. It was at the site, so maybe it knew something about what happened. On the other hand, it was possible it could be a ploy to get the miraculous.

But that was it, he wouldn’t know either way. And technically speaking it would have made more sense to steal the box while he wasn’t around or just come to attack him directly while he slept. 

He walked to the window and opened it, the cat easily walking in with the absolute grace of royalty. It looked around before planting himself on top of an All Might pillow. 

The Kwamis observed the cat in both curiosity and distrust, Midoriya sat on his desk chair. Gaze firmly on the new occupant of the room. 

“Alright, I know your name is To-”

“Is not” The cat replied with a grimace.

“Huh?”

“The owner cannot talk to cats, nor did I feel inclined to trust him about this situation” His cold gaze wandered for a moment, before returning to the boy “My name is Felix”

“Alright, Felix, why are you here?” Asked Wayzz. 

“To get your help to save someone” Felix deadpanned. 

“Some past owner or another cat?” The black cat mentioned in mocking interest. The yellow feline gaze turned into a frown, observing the god of destruction with mild annoyance before ignoring him and focusing on Izuku. 

“My friend was captured when she was trying to free me.” 

“What happened?” Midoriya opened a notebook, written neatly on the top of the page was ‘Clues’, a few sketches of the magic circle and the monster fought by him, Duusu and Pollen.

“Whoever put that spell you were lifting in the warehouse, is the person that has my friend” 

“In other words we are looking for the same person,” added Orikko.

“Yet, we are still in square one” Kaalki remarked with a frown.

“Not necessarily” The boy said, turning the page and writing down a few bullet points. “I’m gonna ask you a few questions, if that is fine Felix”

“Alright”

“Do you have any ideas of what this person is planning?” A thoughtful frown showed in the cat features, his tail moving back and forth.

“Money, they wanted money...” He started to pace “They were using my magic for some things... Upgrades?” he muttered the last part as his gaze moved away. The scratch of the pencil could be heard clearly.

“Did they curse you to this?” he pointed at the cat's body.

“No, my friend did, she was gonna use it so I could escape through a vent” Felix answered, the boy nodded and taped his pencil.

“Did they move you around?”

“Yeah a lot” Izuku noted a few more things down.

“Were you aware of when and why you were moving?”

“No really, felt random to me”

“Did you know why you lived like that?”

“No really, grew up in a box” He said almost nochanly, though Izuku and the kwamis could see how he shivered a bit in the last part. “They only came in to siphon out my magic”

The kwamis were from angered to worried at this news. Izuku observed how a few even looked in horror. 

“That means you had a lot of magic,” Trixx said with a fearful tone, her ears down and her gaze shifting quickly around. 

“Is that a bad thing? Only felt tired after and hungry after they did it” Felix sat straight, watching the kwamis.

“If you don’t have a lot of natural magic? It is practically a death sentence” Sass gravely declared “It could easily take life force if done incorrectly. It is quite safer if the object or person already has a lot of natural magic” The snake watched as the golder cat's eyes widened and fear was clear in his features.

“Which means whoever is behind this, is very bad news” Nooroo said as he hid behind Duusu. 

“That means it is a good thing we are in this case, because if this is that serious and we haven’t discovered it” Mullo uttered yet nobody dared finish that sentence. 

“But my friend” the cat whispered worriedly.

“While it is a possibility, if they didn’t drain you is highly possible they are somewhat safe” Trixx said.

“Yes, an inexperienced magician would be hard to gauge, but, if as you said they have been doing this for a long time. Your friend should need rescue and a lot of rest” Sass finished gently. 

“That means we need to get serious and look for more information about this.” said Tikki

“And thanks to you, I can work on a profile” he turned his notebook around, various bullet points marked information about a figure outlined in black and white. “Obviously we don’t have appearance, but we do have a lot of information on their modus operandi”

“Mo- a what?” Cat frowned. 

“Is a word in Latin, basically it means we have an idea how this person works” Wayzz stated. Getting an ‘oh’ from the cat.

“Thanks to you we at least know where to look. We can narrow down our search a bit, which is better than looking around like a headless chicken” Trixx said.

“From what I gathered we need to focus on 3 major criminal industries to find this person” the boy said, gaining the attention of the kwamis and feline in the room “First would be the illegal drug industry, you said ‘upgrades’ and I have a feeling it might be correlated with stuff like Trigger”

“Trigger is a drug that enhances quirk usage” said Trixx quickly as he watched the cat opening his mouth.

“Correct, my second hypothesis is quirk trafficking. I have heard that they kidnap people with useful quirks to sell them off to the black market, while awful, the monster I fought was strong. And most importantly I don’t even know how well quirk users would be able to fare against them, making them extremely valuables”

“That is very true, magic is trickier since it can break the laws of nature even” Pollen muttered a few of the other kwamis nodding in unison. 

“The third and last, would be Terrorist organizations, an army of course, would be high in their list. Most importantly, if they can pick civilians to use” frown marred his features “Even with the man they transformed being a failure, he was extremely strong. A perfected army? Would be catastrophic” 

The room atmosphere felt heavy at that, murmurs being shared between the kwamis.

“We have a plan and a goal now, no matter what happens we need to find whoever this person is and stop them” 

“And you can count on us!” Tikka said proudly. The rest of the kwami nodded as well.

“Good...oh! I can only talk under the full meow” The cat hissed and an icy glare directed at his feline in his features. They observed him trying to speak, as slowly the world dwindled in meow's and hisses. Izuku picked him up, getting a grumbled before he curled in his arms. 

“So that is what he meant about wasting moonlight” the Monkey voiced. 

**Author's Note:**

> My lateness with the fic is because college is evil kids(?


End file.
